A New Eden for Mankind
by Monkey D Creed
Summary: After the fall and destruction of Romdeau, Vincent struggles with his feelings for the beautiful Re-l , accepting his destiny as a proxy he wonders where his place will be amongst the humans, as Re-l develops feelings for a director Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I recently finished watching Ergo Proxy and I know it's a bit late but I effing loved it…anyway this fanfic takes place after the destruction of the Romdeau dome and the return of the original humans as well as the development of Re-l and Vincents relationship….oh and don't forget Pino

Will include a bunch of new characters

Chapter 1: Return of the Creators

Vincent watched from the hovercraft the humans descending from the heavens with Re-l, Pino and Kristeva

"So the creators return to this destroyed world hoping to create life once more" Vincent looked up and felt her hand on his hand gripping it, looking next to him into her blue eyes

"do me a favor will you" she asked looking into his eyes and he looked back into hers

"stay here from now on" she said with her smile

The first ship landed and onboard a young man with shoulder length black and a black cloak watched as it landed on the barren wasteland, his face shadowed by the darkness of the ship

"Director we have an unidentified aircraft at Bravo 9, lifeforms detected"

"what is that?" Vincent spotted a smaller black airship approaching them

"Kristeva stop the ship, drop us off here"

Obeying Vincent, Kristeva eased off the yoke and slowed down until the anchors shot out into the ground

"I don't know how the humans will react to me, I wonder if they even know what I am"

"well let's hope they don't and they think that you're a human, whatever happens I won't let them take you away" she smiled at him and put her hand against his face

"even though I'm a monster?"

Judging from her pause Vincent knew that know that he accepted that he the last proxy, he could never truly be human and now that the humans have returned just where would his place be in the world

"well the future will decide where my place is from now on Re-l"

"Vincent"

The black airship door opened and the young man and a few soldiers with heavy plated samurai armor stepped out with gas masks

"you there, approach the ship together slowly"

Lowering his glare Vincent watched the soldiers with heavy rifles and the young man had two swords at his side

"I'll go, if anything happens to me take Pino and Kristeva away from here as fast as you can"

"wait what the hell are you talking about"

Jumping off the ship Vincent walked towards the ship with his hands up

"what's your name and what dome are you a resident of" the soldier aimed his sights on Vincent with a red dot sight at his forehead

"Vincent Law, I was a resident of Mosk but I immigrated to Romdeau before it's destruction"

"Romdeau is destroyed, so a Proxy could not maintain it after so many years" the young mans voice was deep "the air look safe enough to breath in" removing his oxygen mask despite the warnings from his platoon, even though the wind had picked up significantly Re-l could clearly see the mans face, behind him in the distant she could see the other ships landing and groups of soldiers and humans in groups

"Vincent Law my name is Isaac Charlton, Director of the Defense Forces"

"defense forces, good to know"

"well why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

"they don't want to say hello" Vincent glared at the man who was taller than he was and still didn't know how they would react if they found out he was a proxy

"what happened to the Proxies?"

"they're all dead, the last one died with Romdeau"

"Ergo Proxy died with Romdeau, he was the strongest of the 300, I doubt that he would be killed so easily"

"well you don't see any Proxy around here do you, they're dead"

The man seemed to be considering something deep in thought and his eyes seemed to burn through Vincent as if he could see the proxy inside him

"That young woman behind you, she looks injured and needs medical attention, will you allow us that?"

'Re-l'

"fine"

Walking to the airship Vincent looked at the man as he passed him and he had one look at Vincent and smiled faintly

Approaching the ship Isaac noticed the tall black auto-reiv on one side, the small girl with purple hair and the pink bunny suit and the taller black haired girl and he stared at her for a few minutes, she looked at him

'she's beautiful'

"what are your names?"

"I'm Pino, what's yours" the little girl said cheerfully

"Kristeva, former entourage of the defense director Raul Creed" she said in a one tone greeting

"and yours" he nodded to Re-l who couldn't believe how handsome he was

"are you okay"

Vincent watched and noticed her behavior

"it's Re-l, Re-l Mayor"

"Mayor, why does that name sound familiar?, it's a pleasure to meet you all, ms Mayor please come with me, you require medical attention immediately!"

"I'm fine"

"the way you are standing clearly shows me that you have a serious leg injury, the sweat and pain on your face show enough young lady, so please" holding out his hand for her she stared at his hand and at his face as he smiled at her

"You really need to get yourself checked out Re-l"

"I said I'm fine Kristeva"

Attempting to walk forward she stumbled to her feet and Pino and Kristeva tried to catch her and Vincent came running

Isaac jumped up easily and put her arm around his neck and lifted her up into his arms like a feather

"what are you doing put me down" Re-l fought back

"Re-l, stop fighting and let him them take care of you" Vincent didn't want Isaac to be with her but he didn't have a choice

"Vincent but I"

"take good care of her will you, she's special to me"

"you have my word" Isaac carried of Re-l to the airship as some other soldiers from the other airships saluted him and took Re-l from him

"what do you think they will do if they found out you're a proxy" Kristeva asked

"I think he already knows, they way he looked at me as if he could see the proxy in me, I don't trust him"

"haha you're jealous Vince, you saw the way she looked at him"

"well that would make better sense wouldn't it, I'm a proxy and he's a human" clenching his fist Vincent watched as Isaac stood with his arm resting on his sword and issued orders to his men, other directors wearing the same badge that Isaac had came to speak to him

Looking behind him at Vincent, the director eyed him suspiciously and mouthed

Ergo Proxy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Dawn

Vincent stood outside the small medical cubicle that was set up for Re-l watching a nurse check her vitals, her hair had been tied up and the blue eyeliner and the dirt on her face was gone

'No matter how you look Re-l, you will always be beautiful'

"Vince is Re-l ok?" Pino had her bunny suit on and was clutching his leg

"she's doing much better actually, we'll be together again in no time" he said with a smile but somehow the little autoreiv could sense that he was uncertain

'the way she looked at him, do I really have no place with her anymore'

"where are you going?" Pino asked pointing her bunny paw

"I'm going back to the ship, I need some rest" he mumbled and walked back to the rabbit, soldiers marched past him with officers issuing orders and other humans where setting up tents and off loading belongings like clothing, medicine and water tanks

Arriving back at the Rabbit, Vince sat in the corner and put his hand against his head

"You will live, Vincent Law as the most fitting punishment…for the creator" the words played over and over in his head, the last message from Proxy One

'is this what you meant, that even though I will live I will always be cast away just like I was in Romdeau, is there truly no place for me here'

"Mr Law, are you here I'm sorry I don't wish to intrude but I would like a word with you please" a young man's voice called from outside

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry my name is Icarus, I'm a medical officer serving under medical director Kagero, I was asked to do a medical examination on the survivors" walking outside Vincent saw a young man in his late twenties with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses with a lab coat, white gloves and a black collared shirt and trousers, he had a long face with pointed features

"who's director Kagero" Vincent asked

"I am Director Kagero, you must be one of the survivors from Romdeau, pleased to meet you Vincent Law"

Vincent immediately blushed as a tall very beautiful woman with fair skin and red lips with lipstick, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a beauty spot under her right eye, she was very curvaceous with large breasts and long legs, she had a black skirt on and her white shirt had two buttons open revealing a fair amount of cleavage and she had a pink scarf around her neck, approached with her hands in her lab coat

"I'm…uh…nice to meet you Director" Vincent felt hot under his collar

"well I see you've met my brother Icarus"

Icarus smiled and did a two finger salute

"well shall we attend that medical exam?" Kagero asked and palced her hand on her hips quite hard making her bust bounce a little

'this is going to be hard to focus, I mean I'm a proxy but this'

"are you coming or not?" she asked again and he had to think of a quick excuse to get away, what if they found the Amrita cells inside him and what would they do if they found out that a Proxy was still alive…or Ergo Proxy the agent of death

Now that Proxy one was dead, Vincent was the strongest of the Proxies and would the humans kill him

"I'm perfectly fine I don't need an exam, it's Re-l Mayer you should be focusing on I'm going to have a nap" going inside and speaking with his new found confidence Vincent hit the switch an closed the hatch to the Rabbit

Exhaling heavily Kagero brushed a blonde bang out of her eyes and walked away with her brother

Re-l opened her eyes and found she was lying in a medical room with a nurse sitting next to the bed

"ooh you're awake deary, how do you feel?" the nurse was in her early 40's and had her black hair tied up in a bun and a nurses uniform

"where am I" she felt tired but the pain in her leg had gone

"ah I see the young lady is awake, it's ok now Susan I'll take over from here"

"Yes Director Kagero" the nurse bowed and smiled at Re-l and walked out of the tent

"Re-l Mayer I'm Ariel Kagero, medical director" she had her hands in her pockets and was smiling, she walked over to the bed and picked up the file and flipped through the pages

"How old are you Re-l?"

"19"

"19, and how are you feeling, any pain or discomfort?"

"no I just feel tired"

"well that's understandable, a girl you're age is still going through maturity and your mind must have suffered quite a bit after the destruction of the dome"

Her mind remembered the emergence of Monad proxy, the growing paranoia of Daedelus, the other Real Mayer, the death of Iggy, the other Ergo proxy…the death of her grandfather…Vincent kissing her a while ago

"judging by the expression on your face I can tell that what I've said must be true, do you feel like talking. I'm not just a medical expert"

Watching her grandfather fall and the sadistic grin on that other Ergo's face

"even if I did, it won't change what happened"

Pulling up a chair and crossing her legs, she took Re-ls hand and put in on hers

"speak to me, if you don't get this off your chest it'll build inside you until you can't take it anymore"

"I'm the granddaughter of Donov Mayer, and I saw him die"

"Donov Mayer?"

"you don't know"

"no sorry I don't, I've been in a dome on the moon for the past 26 years"

"he was the regent of Romdeau, he was in charge of the city but one of the people he served…murdered him"

"I'm sorry Ms Mayer, I'm sure he loved you very much, his only granddaughter"

Re-l felt her tears swell and her body shook, her hand was quivering when she pointed her gun, begging the proxy to leave her grandfather alone, he was crying…was he crying because he was about to die

Or was he crying because of how Re-ls voice shouted for him

Kagero held Re-l against her chest and rubbed her head as she cried,

Director Isaac walked past the tents as the wind picked up and a chill blew through the area, sniffing the air he could smell moisture and felt rain torrent to earth

People walked outside their tents and raised their hands to the rain, feeling earths rain after thousands of years made the humans feel at home again

Kagero held Re-l until she fell asleep and gently lifted the covers up to her head to keep her warm, streaks still glossy on her cheeks from crying, she felt fond of the girl

She walked into the rain and a few soldiers made hooting calls and their senior officer shouted and scolded them making the soldiers laugh

Pino and Kristeva where watching the humans enjoy the rain from a small tent and the little autoreiv was playing her Harmonica in her bunny suit and the taller autoreiv rubbed her hand in Pino's hair

Vincent looked up from the deck of the Rabbit, the rain beating against his pendant

"I know there are other Proxies out there, who won't survive the coming of the dawn…am I your legacy, the success of your failure…Proxy one, I'm sorry Pino thank you for accepting me…and thank you Re-l…for believing in me"

Throwing away his red mantle and cloak, Vincent found black boots and black pants, a black shirt and a black sash and a red cloak and pulled up the hood

Walking away from the expanding colony, Vincent made his choice

He would find the other Proxies…and kill them

"everything I do, is for you Re-l, your place is with the humans now"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Rehabilitation Project

Pino walked with Kristeva along the long line of tents that where set up and enormous electric generators were installed to a massive nuclear generator

Re-l had been discharged from her medical cubical but she walked with a crutch as she couldn't fully support her weight on her injured leg and it had been a month now

since Vincent left

'why did you leave Vincent, what happened to you in Romdeau'

When they picked him up on the airship he was quite and didn't say much

Director Isaac had sent a few patrols out to look or him but after a few days they found no trace of him, the rabbit had been left behind

'of course, the wind on the plains would cover his tracks and if he transformed?'

Kagero a few of the officers and soldiers had taken an interest in Re-l addressing her as Ms Mayer or your Excellency which irritated her but it was refreshing to her in a strange nostalgic way

Other than that Re-l had begun to see Isaac a little differently, he was very handsome and kind with her

"Re-l your looking at that man funny again"

"What, I am didn't notice"

"it's the same way Vince used to look at you"

"what?"

"yeah he'd get this funny redness on his cheeks and just stare at you"

'Vincent really did love me, but now that he's accepted that he's a Proxy he thought he wouldn't belong here"

"Hey Re-l, you look sad again, what's wrong"

"I was such a fool, Pino we have to find Vincent"

"where are we going, do you know where to look, are we travelling again?"

"there's only one place Vincent would go and yes, we're travelling again"

"hooooray, this time it's me, Re-l and Kristeva, I can't wait"

'in any situation she has a spirit of a child, I can see why Vincent enjoyed having her along' Re-l looked at Isaac again and he was staring right at her and she blushed

Walking towards her she watched as he nimbly grabbed the railing on the stairs and climbed the ladder

"Ms Mayer, you're looking as beautiful as ever" he had a slight accent but she couldn't make out what kind

"call me that again and I'll pull my gun on you"

"woah woah easy there young lady I meant no disrespect" he went down on one knee and placed his hand across his chest

"what are you doing?" she looked at him strangely

"I'm apologizing, my dear"

"my name is Re-l, not my dear, not your excellency and not sweet heart, do you understand"

"sweet heart, damn I was just about to use that next"

"what is wrong with you?"

He just looked at her

"ugh I don't have time for this, If you'll excuse me"

"Re-l, I'm sorry I'll stop with the pet names" he laughed a little and rubbed his head "it's been a while since I've had the chance to talk to you and I know that you've been through a lot so please I just wanted to talk"

"what about?"

"well let's get out of this rain first and talk over a cup of coffee, what do you say?"

"are you asking me out on a date?"

"if that's what you want to call it, then yes it's a date"

'I have some time to spare, he did get me medical attention and he doesn't seem like a bad person'

"alright I'll go with you Director Isaac" she smiled at him

"now you're the one being formal, my name is Isaac, here let me help you" he took her arm over his neck and helped her walk to his small office

"I can walk on my own you know"

"the ground is soaking wet and if I let you slip you'll get injured and I'll get a scolding from Director Kagero"

There was a sudden flash and someone shouted loudly from the direction of the nuclear power generator

"someone bring me the cooling packs for generator f" the man was a 40 something year old shouting very loudly and a younger assistant shouted back but was scolded by getting thrown with a wrench

"what's that about"

"the generators are short service, once they've generated enough power into the main unit which is that much bigger one we shut one down and cool it, once we need power again we just insert it again"

"is it dangerous?"

"Director Drominov is a crazy old coot, but he's a bloody genius, back on the moon we had an infinite supply of energy"

"what was it like, out there in space?"

"beautiful, the stars stretched out forever and the glow of the sun was bright and warm"

"I've never seen the sun before, I've always read about it in books"

"books don't compare to the real thing, one day Re-l I promise I'll show you the sun"

"thank you, I'd like that Isaac" he smiled at her and their faces where very close to each other

The soldiers outside Isaacs office where more formally dressed and their armor was thicker and they had rifles at their waist

"director, your excellency" the soldiers saluted and raised their rifles across their chests and stood on guard

"at ease men" the soldiers acknowledged and lowered their rifles, their masks where black with gold tear marks running down and large grins as mouths, her mind flashed to Ergo Proxies white mask

Inside Isaacs office there was a stack of books in a corner, a large desk and behind it was a long sword in a gold sheathe and a motto in strange writing Re-l could barely remember

"what does that mean?" she asked pointing, he helped her ease into the chair before he fell heavily into his own

"it means 'he who does not fear the sword has no right to wield it, he who does not fear death has no right to take a life, he who does not value honor above himself, is no warrior at all"

"it's…unique"

"on earth thousands of years ago there was a country called Japan, they had a warrior group called the samurai…aah what am I talking about, ancient nonsense" he waved his hand and got up and switched the coffee machine on, Re-l looked around and noticed that he had a map of the world pasted against the wall with a small couch

"why is there a map on the wall?"

"oh that, my father's dream was to return to earth and travel to all the places on the map once it became livable again, but my sister fell ill and my parents insisted that they stay behind to look after her"

"but isn't Kagero the medical chief"

"Ariel Kagero is the Medical director appointed by the council to return to earth and assist in the rehabilitation project, just as I was appointed as defense Chief, Director Drominov is chief of our science unit, Director Crawson is the environmental and biological unit and Lord Councilor Apollo oversees the Directors and the project"

"so all the directors answer to this man, how come I haven't seen him yet"

"Apollo is just the overseer on behalf of the council"

"I don't understand"

"He's here to make sure we're doing our job right and to ensure that none of…them are still around"

"them, what do you mean"

"the Proxies, we haven't forgotten about them"

"the…proxies"

'Vincent'

"originally there were 300 Proxies and one among them was the most powerful, Proxy One…but there was one other…a very long time ago"

"please I don't want to talk about those things right now"

The coffee machine finally switched off and he poured her a cup and handed her sugar, after letting it stand for a bit she took a sip

She looked at the cup of swirling black liquid and took another sip, she was about to take her third when she burnt her lip

"ah crap"

"hey are you ok, here let me look"

"it's ok, it's just a little singed that's…all"

Isaac kissed her and pressed put his hand on her waist, she stared at him and then closed her eyes

He parted and looked in her eyes, he had a gentle look on his face

"Isaac, oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Kagero walked in put her hands in her lab coat

"Director Kagero, what brings you here" Isaac stood up and brushed his long hair behind his ears

"no need to be so formal Isaac we've been friends for far too long, I was wondering If I could borrow Re-l for a couple minutes" Kageros usual smile only enhanced her beauty and she was wearing a black buttoned shirt and a rain coat over her lab coat

"of course, just be careful on your leg Re-l"

"I will, sorry I couldn't finish the coffee"

"you can always come back for another"

The way he smiled at her only made him more handsome

"here take this so you don't get more soaked"

"thank you Ms Kagero"

"why is everybody being so formal, call me Kagero"

"isn't your name Ariel?"

"only my brother calls me that"

"thank you Kagero"

"don't mention it, come on I have a surprise for you"

"what is it"

"it wouldn't be a surprise If I told you, come on, you men help Ms Mayer to my quarters"

"yes Lady Kagero" two soldiers chatting with each other near a tent came over and one soldier lifted Re-l onto his back and the other just tagged along

Walking past 30 tents, Re-l spotted a boy and his pet and scientists and other officers trying to keep warm

"here we are, thank you men I'll take her from here"

The soldiers walked inside and eased Re-l onto a couch, saluted and walked past Kagero

"well then, since you haven't had the joy of a hot shower I'll let you use mine, and there's some clothes that I'll let you

"what…but I…don't know what say"

"it's a gift Re-l, you lost everything with the dome and I would hate myself if you couldn't enjoy all the things a girl should have in life" she winked and smiled broadly again

"thank you, Kagero"

Walking to the bathroom, Re-l undressed out of her tights, her boots, the corset she wore under her breasts and her underwear

Turning on the shower warm water drenched her and she could feel the cold and the rain wash off her, the blue eyeliner she usually wore was washed away and she used her hands to squeeze out her, the water at her feet was earthy and she pressed her finger against her lips

Her mind flashed to when Vincent…Ergo Proxy pressed his thumb against her soft delicate lips and cried

'Vincent, what are you doing right now?'

After washing herself and wrapping a soft towel that smelled like flowers around her, Re-l looked at herself in the mirror

Her hair was beginning to grow longer and it was obvious Isaac was in love with her…so many men thought she was so beautiful

That other Real…how was that possible

"it was taken from the Mosk dome, it was called the Monad"

'Daedelus, how did you do it'

There were two Reals

A Real and a Re-l

Proxy One gave her a designation number

Looking down at her hands, she couldn't really remember actually being very young for long

'what am I'

Walking out to the bedroom, Kagero could see that something had disturbed Re-l

"Re-l, what's wrong?" there was a seriousness in her voice that didn't sound like the usual Kagero

"It's nothing, don't worry…still a little shaken from everything"

Sitting Re-l down, Kagero took grabbed her stethoscope from her lab coat and pressed it to the younger girls chest

Her heart was beating a little too fast

"you're not ok, your pulse is too quick

"I'm fine, it's just because Director Is…Isaac kissed me and the cold to warm"

Kagero seemed to be considering something before her face relaxed into a gentle smile again

"if anything happens, you'll tell me alright"

Re-l nodded

"good, because here's your surprise, I had some of the soldiers set it up for you" pulling away a curtain showing a fully furnished room with a thick red fluffy blanket and a black duvet blanket and black cushions, a red carpet and a giant brown teddy bear

Re-l walked in still covered by the towel but she couldn't believe her eyes

Kagero watched her take everything in and walk to the teddy bear who was still busy charging a nuclear generator battery cell

She watched Re-l walk to the left and heard a gasp

A full closet full of clothes and underwear and everything she needed

Shampoo, brushes, boots, tons of underwear and jackets and eyeliner, soaps, medicine like pain tablets, bandages

There was a ton of different clothes as well

Kagero walked in behind her and saw the tears streaming down the young girls cheeks

"surprise" she shouted and pressed her hands against Re-ls shoulders "I'm going to take care of you, like a sister Re-l, the only tears I want to see is tears of joy ok"

Nodding her head she hugged the older woman

Getting dressed in black tights, knee high black boots and a long red shirt, and brushing her hair, her usual blue eyeliner and putting on thick fur hoody she decided she would go back to Isaac

Kagero noticed something strange though

Re-l was walking without her crutches

She asked the soldiers to let Isaac know that she was outside when a very deep booming voice said goodbye to Isaac and walked outside, he was a very tall heavily muscled man with dark skin and dread locked hair with a black coat and a sword at his side

"Ms Re-l Mayer am I right, James Denivar Stewart at your service, I'm the commander of the defense forces under the Director" he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss, he was a clean shaven young man with a strong jaw and piercing green eyes

"nice to meet you too"

"well I'd better be off, director wants me to check on the nuclear cells and that crazy Russian coot is going to give me an earful so I'll see you later Ms Mayer"

Walking inside, Isaac had his cloak off and wore a smart white collared shirt with ruffles at the sleeves and a scarf around his neck

"hey where are your crutches?"

"my what?" she gasped and tripped realizing that she had walked past at least 30 tents to get to his tent

Lifting her up in his arms he put her down on the couch opposite the wall with the map

"I'm going to call Kagero, you shouldn't have come here like that"

"I walked without it didn't I"

"yeah I guess you did, plus I have something to blame Kagero for something"

"she said you were friends for a long time, what did she mean"

"we were in school together since the junior grades, grew up together"

"Re-l Re-l are you in here? Pino called from outside and the soldiers were arguing whether to let her in or not

"it's ok men let her in"

"Re-l I've been looking for you everywhere, I was so worried that something had happened you'd been gone for so long, I thought we were going to look for Vincent, aren't you worried about him"

"huh" Isaac was confused by the little girl and had never really interacted with her before

"Not now Pino" Re-l hushed at the little girl

"I'm not moving until you come with me right now and look for Vincent this instant Re-l, have you forgotten what we went through for him, was it nothing, just because he's a Proxy doesn't mean you shouldn't care about him, he loves you and your ignoring him"

"Vincent Law is a what?" Isaac stared at the little girl and Kristeva had just appeared and realized what happened

"PINO" Re-l shouted

Elsewhere far out in the wasteland Ergo Proxy and a large Proxy with bladed hands and a long sharp mask and muscled legs stared at each other

"Ergo Proxy, it's been a very very long time"

"Muerte, what's it been 200 years"

"longer, I heard you lost your memorieeees"

"I got them back"

"are you going to kill me the same you killed Monad"

"yes"

"why did you betray your own kind Ergo"

"because I fell in love" screaming the two proxies moved with incredible speed

"yes, you are another version of 'him' who Monad loved"

"no…not Monad….her clone"

Grabbing Muertes mask and smashing his head into the ground, he screamed and ripped off his hands and decapitated the Proxy, picking up his head he activated his beam and destroyed the Amrita cells

"Her name is Re-l Mayer…and I would destroy the world for her, I am Ergo Proxy…death means nothing to me…I am the master of it"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Unanswered Questions

Re-l stood on the deck of the Rabbit, her longer hair blowing in the wind

The secret was out, Isaac know knew that Vincent was Ergo Proxy the agent of death and he wasn't the only person who knew

Isaac stood at the helm directing the Rabbit through the wastelands, every few hours a convoy of heavily armed tanks and HUMVEES with bright lights would appear and then disappear in the darkness

Isaac no longer wore the Defense badge and he left his suit behind, instead he let his long black hair loose and he wore a black collared shirt, black pants with his belt hanging loosely holding his two swords and a long black cloak

Every now and then he would see Re-l looking at him, he loved her and the reason why he was here was for her

"The council knows, I was being watched and they know about the Proxy, damn those bastards"

"so what know, what happens to Vincent?"

"they've ordered me to order a full assault on the Proxy and send its dead body back for research?"

"what"

"I know he was a dear friend of yours, and I"

"you what?"

"I wasn't sent here to hunt Proxies, I was to report and assess and any human threat to the colony my soldiers would eliminate, but now the council know that a Proxy is out there…I'm leaving the colony to help you find your friend"

Re-l wasn't sure if he was secretly going to capture Vincent or if Vincent was going to kill Isaac, seeing her with him

"what is it" Isaac asked Re-l who looked deep in thought, she was remembering that time when Vincent still worked for the AutoReiv disposal unit, the way he stared at her even with closed eyes, when they journeyed to Mosk how he protected her

"I was just thinking about something, it's nothing"

"are you ok, maybe Kagero should examine you"

"I said I'm fine"

"I was just asking"

"really you two, you sound like you've been dating for years but then again at least it isn't totally quite anymore" Kagero stepped out from the small sleeping quarters of the Rabbit, her long wavy blonde her left loose and she wore jeans that sat on her hips, a long sleeved black shirt and a cloak that sat till her knees and black heeled boots

Re-l thought she was very beautiful, she always had a motherly warmth about her

"we are not dating, I don't think having a cup of coffee once means that we are dating"

"Hurry Isaac, ask her for coffee, she may just say yes"

"sod off Ariel"

"sod what?" Re-l asked confused by the term

"Isaac is British, that's why he has that accent, since we've been living in space for so long our ancestors where the original humans who went into space"

"oh, I see"

Isaac let out a faint smile and looked ahead

"Kagero I have to ask"

"before you say another word you're wondering why I decided to come with and leave Icarus behind, he's my big brother and he shouted at me for deciding to leave but I have my reasons, I bet we all do and even though we don't want to talk about it we have our goals, the people we love and there are things we just need to do, I think that's why he let me go, same for Isaac here" Kagero went back inside and brought something out

"that's"

"you forgot your teddy bear"

"why'd you bring a teddy bear Ariel?"

"it's not just a teddy bear, it's an autoreiv companion, I'll let you name it whatever you want Re-l it's a gift"

Re-l hugged Kagero and the older lady smiled, she also noticed Isaac smiling at her

'there it is, that old classic smile that won so many girls hearts back home, treat her right Isaac'

"so what are you going to name him, he looks pretty cute, sorta like you" Isaac stood apart from the helm but still held tightly and he put his arm around Re-ls waist and she looked up at him and he looked at her blushing

"well how does he switch on?" Re-l asked holding her long hair against her face

"there's a panel on his back that lets you automate certain things how you want" pressing the back of the teddy bear the panel lifted showing an assortment of buttons, activating the teddy bear, it whirred and it's eyes flashed a blue light

"Ohhhh oh my Ms Kagero how, what, am I doing here?" it sounded like a young child

"this is your new master, say hello to Re-l"

"this girl is my master, she looks scary, I'm not sure"

'It's so aware of itself' Re-L remembered the first time she met Iggy she was only 13 years old but she immediately demanded changes be made to his voice and the way he did things

"I'm not that scary, my name is Re-l Mayer"

"Reel Mayer?"

"No, Reeyell Mayer"

"Reee…reee….Reeyel Mayer"

"yes that's right"

"alright!, now that I have your name you have to give me a name and since I'm a teddy bear nothing that does with bears please, that's boring"

"how about…"

"Leo"

"I love it, I have a name…Leo" the teddy bear threw his arms up and shouted his new name

"his amazing, thank you Kagero"

"you're welcome Re-l, look after him ok" Kagero went back inside and Leo was staring up at Re-l and Isaac who were left alone again

"so what's he like"

"who"

"Vincent, you've known him longer and plus since he's a Proxy"

"he's a goof ball, and"

"what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now"

"did something happen between you and him" he kept poking at her

"I said I don't want to talk about it"

"was heee your boyfriend?" Isaac asked sheepishly and had a huge grin on his handsome face

"No I said shut up about it"

"whatever he was to you he sure means a great deal for you to go out of your way and leave the colony for him"

"he does and that's all I'm going to say"

He watched her when the Rabbit began to shake violently and Kagero shouted a profanity from inside

"the wind is dying down and we're losing speed"

"Ah damn not again" Re-l frustratingly hit her hand on her forehead

The Rabbit slowed down and finally jerked to a stop and Re-l and Leo slid across the hull and Isaac caught Re-l but Leo fell off,

"hey, what the hell just happened?" Kagero rushed out with juice in her blonde hair and her lipstick was smudged

"loss of wind, no wind means no propulsion" Isaac analysed

Isaac licked his finger and hung it in the air, they were more than 4 weeks away from the colony now and no Humvees or convoys were seen for ages

"the convoys didn't come this far and a lot of the airships won't venture too far from the colony they make spot searches about a 5 day trip and come back but we're pretty much stranded until the wind picks up"

"so what do we do until that time, I'm not the type to sit down and do nothing"

"I've been through this before trust me it gets irritating sometimes" Re-l told Kagero and Isaac straightening out her hair and brushing the dirt out of her tights

"well I've got juice in my hair so I'm going to take a shower I can't stand stickyness"

They watched as Kagero went inside and shut the hatch

"I can't believe she's the Medical Director"

"and I can't believe how much I'm in love with you Re-l Mayer" before she could respond he kissed her again and this time it was a deep kiss and she was against the railing, there was a mass of black hair and she pressed her hands on his chest until her grip loosened and she put her arms around his neck

Kagero turned for a second and noticed and smiled

Leo sat on the ground with his cheeks rosy and grinned

"that's my master"

Moving her lips with his in the kiss Re-l didn't feel as happy as she did in a very long time

The last time she was as happy was when she was given Iggy as a gift on her 13 birthday by the collective

Isaacs hands where gentle with her hands and he touched her face softly

Kagero let the water wash over her from her head to her feet, the water was warm and she pressed her hair, the water dripped from her large breasts and the lipstick smudge washed away

Pino was looking outside and had a serious look on her face

"what are you looking at with such anger, you're going to fry a circuit" Kristeva was sitting in folding Kagero's clothes and setting out a new set

"I don't get it, why is she with him when Vincent loves her, not him, Vince is going to be so mad"

"I know what you mean, and given that Vincent is a Proxy, but I don't think he will hurt Re-l given what they've been through"

"I know what Vincent feels for Re-l, whenever he said her name he had this look on his face"

"maybe we shouldn't get involved with human affairs Pino"

"so even though I'm a robot I know how Vincent feels"

Kagero listened from in the shower

'Re-l, what are you really?'

**1 month earlier, medical centre **

"Hey sis take a look at this, its kinda strange?"

"what is it, are those her internal cell results"

"yeah but look she's only been on the anasteathics for a week and her body is repairing itself, in just one week?" Icarus looked at his sister with a puzzled confused look "now I've checked and rechecked and the same result always comes out, this girl Re-l Mayer, she's not of natural birth or from the WombSys system" Icarus concluded and he was just as brilliant, he had been administering the doses on Re-l

"what are you saying?" Kagero looked over her shoulder as a nurse walked by and peered in and walked past, Icarus began to whisper

"there's only one result of this Ariel, this girl is a clone, her cells are healing and repairing at an accelerated rate and her body burns away the medication, she looks like she's 19 but physically her body is older and stronger than ours"

"what the hell did they do to her?" Kagero looked over at Re-l

"what kind of mad doctor would do something like this"

Suddenly the computer analysed a new set of results and a warning flashed on the screen and a new set of data produced a result

Flashing big on the screen was a name Kagero was very familiar with

'that's not possible, how the fucking hell' the beautiful Kagero who usually kept her composure and serenity, was flustered and a million questions raced through her brilliant mind

_**Warning patient contains an Amrita cell strain **_

Mystery and intrigue

Hey guys so I wanted to go with the idea that after Re-l met Real that was pretty shocking for her and she wonders what she really is

Also plllleeeeeeease rate and review, since this is a fanfic I'm planning to focus all my time on once exams are over I want to make it a really good one

I also wanted to play around with Icarus since he could be an extremely interesting character to mould and develop as well as the Russian scientist and Isaacs right hand man who had a short introduction

Hope you guys are enjoying the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Stranded

Every day for the past month was exactly the same, not a breeze or even a whisper

If anyone even sneezed Kagero insisted that they be examined, Leo the teddy bear had become good friends with Pino was was growing more and more frustrated with Re-l

The little Autoreiv would remind the girl of Vincent all the time and Kristeva or Kagero had to drag her away

Isaac kept his distance from Pino who would give him angry death stares

They were still 5000 miles from Mosk and once every few days the thick clouds would part and a ray of sunshine would break through

'the earth is finally healing itself' Re-l thought as she watched the sun glide along the barren earth

Looking at herself in the bathroom the other day, her hair had grown past her back and she looked exactly like the other Real…exactly the same

'this man…Isaac Charlton, before we left the colony he swore to protect me from any dangers…but the real danger was the man who could be at Mosk…Vincent, it's been 3 months now…what have you been doing for so long'

"good morning young lady, how are you feeling today?" Kagero asked as she exited from the hatch inside the rabbit wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the print DIABLO and a black jacket with a jeans and her hair was tied up

"I'm feeling fine, just frustrated that I have to go through this again"

"again, so you've travelled to Mosk before?"

"yeah, it was quite some time ago"

"well then know any good ways to pass the time?"

"Not really, not much to do out here" Re-l looked at Isaac who was standing a few yards away from the ship looking out at the wasteland with his monocular

"the convoys haven't come this far yet and the airships must me maintaining fuel" he told them and spotted Pino inside drawing something

"so what if the wind never picks up?" Kagero complained drinking from a juice box with a straw

"it'll pick up, it's just going to take some time" Re-l responded and put her hands in her black cloak pockets

"I'm soooo bored, can't we play a game or something?" Leo was sitting above the hatch with a few coloured pencil markings on his face

"did Pino draw on you again?" Re-l asked

"yes probably while I was recharging" Leo told her and folded his arms

"come on, I'll wash it off" Re-l handed out her hand and he jumped down into her arms, Kagero and Isaac heard her scolding Pino inside and Kristeva let out a small chuckle

"there doesn't that feel better now" Re-l wiped away at the red markings and the little teddy bear leaned forward to get a better look and smiled

"much better, I look like me again"

"Why are you so different from the standard Autoreivs"

"that's because I was developed on Neo Genesis, the moon city, the technology up there is far more complex than anything you'd find here, was given a personality unlike the infected Autoreivs with the cogito virus, you know I think Reeyel"

"what's that"

"I think that Pino is jealous of me"

"why do you say that" although Re-l already knew the answer

"I was automated to be like this, she was infected and lost everything"

"we all did, she just has her reasons but I don't want the two of you to fight ok"

"we won't fight Reeyel"

"good, now go ask Kristeva to brush your fur"

"right away" the little bear jumped off the sink and looked around at Pino who was wearing her bunny outfit and was scorning at Re-l who ignored her

Kristeva was sitting silently and watching as usual

"what happened to James your right hand man?" Kagero asked leaning against the railing folding her arms under her bust pushing it up

"maintaining the forces and the colony" Isaac answered leaning against the rabbit on the ground, his swords resting above his head on the deck

"do you remember the things we did in the academy, how we used to get sent to the Dean for everything" Kagero chuckled

"too often and I'd have to defend both you and Icarus"

"the disaster trio they'd call us, and the famous Isaac Charlton, with hundreds of the city girls swooning over him"

"you were one of those girls Ariel"

"that was a long time ago"

"I know, but we were young and reckless and we had fun, never expected the council to select us to lead the fields in the Rehabilitation Project"

"yeah, and right before we leave Maergery is infected with cancer" the amulet around Isaacs neck belonged to his teenage sister who wished him luck and to return safely one day

"she'll receive the best treatment in the city, she'll be fine"

"I hope so"

The man slouched in the throne, his legs folded and his elbow resting on the armrest

His hair was long and spiky and he had a black hooded cloak, his hair reaching down to his back

Bodies of proxies lay everywhere in front of him

"I am the grand executioner, all of this is for you….Re-l Mayer, what will you do when you see what I've done, will I be called a monster or will you cast aside that man and reclaim our lost love"

Vincents green eyes glared out and he could feel the presence of the remaining Proxies approaching Mosk, seeking refuge from the parting skies the sun was returning

And Vincent had the cells to remain alive forever

Two more weeks had past and there were slight breezes here and their but not enough to propel the Rabbit

Re-l watched Isaac practice his sword fighting in the morning and he was strict with a workout session and whenever he did he tied his hair into a pony tail

Kagero rechecked her medical supplies and still had a bountiful stock of aneasthetics and surgery equipment

Kristeva often walked around with Leo and Pino observing the surrounding area

Re-l was considering cutting her hair shorter, into a bob but Isaac appeared and held her from behind and whispered that he liked it as long as it was

Ever since Pino started acted out against Re-l and Isaac, they never had time to ever be with each other for long or kiss when they wanted to

Re-l had another feeling inside her but she was too proud and embarrassed to admit it

Kagero however noticed the frustration on her face

"what?" Re-l noticed Kagero staring at her over breakfast which was two sausages, an egg and toast

"there's something on your mind, I can tell"

'Shit' Re-l knew that if Kagero noticed she wouldn't drop it

"come on tell me what's on your mind"

"nothing, it's our situation getting to me"

"you've had that face ever since Isaac looked at you after he ate" Kagero put some sausage and egg in her mouth and suspiciously eyed the younger girl

"it's….it's nothing"

"I won't tell anyone, I can keep a secret"

"Kagero I said drop it" Re-l stuffed some food in her mouth and looked away hoping to get through breakfast quickly

"I see why your frustrated it's completely natural for a girl to feel the way you're feeling" Kagero pushed on and leaned her chin on her hands

"can I please finish my meal in silence, I don't want to talk about this right now"

"your thinking about sex aren't you Re-l"

Re-l choked and coughed on her egg and toast she was chewing and her face went blood red

The doctors expression changed to an 'I knew it' look and leaned back waiting for Re-l to recover from her choking attack

The black haired beauty refused to say anything but continued eating with a crimson face

"never forget that you're a young woman, don't ignore these feelings" Kagero got up and went to clean her plate, she stretched and put on her black coat

She thought that Kagero had the better chance of ever having a man fall for her, she was beautiful and more feminine than Re-l but Re-l didn't even know what she was

'I've lived a sheltered life my whole life, I shouldn't be ignoring these feelings but I am, is it because I'm worried about Vincent…or is this the only life I know how to live'

"do you have a name for your swords?" Leo was standing above Isaac outside and leaning over to look at the two black hilted katana lying across Isaacs lap

"no I don't believe in showing such possession over tools that kill" Isaac responded bluntly

"oh, well then why do humans have names?"

Isaac smiled and thought for a bit

"Humans are given names because it gives us a meaning and belonging without a name we feel left out and pushed away from society" Isaac stood up and climbed up on the rabbit

"Alright I get it, so your pushing your swords away from society?"

"uhm yeah, something like that" Isaac went down on one knee and looked at Leo, he remembered Leo having black eyes had green elements seeping in

"Kagero, his eyes are changing color he's become infected"

"what!, but he's from New Genesis he was state of the art productive" she went down and took her spectacles out of her cloak and closely examined Leo's eyes

"What's wrong, what's going on?" Re-l asked alarmingly

"your teddy bear has become infected with the Cogito Virus" Isaac told her

"but In all the cases I've seen most Autoreivs that are infected don't harm the humans, both Kristeva and Pino have it and they've never harmed either of us" Re-l assured him

"that's true but since we're from New Genesis most of the autoreivs there are androids that serve as assistants in the various fields and we don't have any in the defense fields because of the unique awareness we give them, we still use human recruits" Kagero told Re-l

"you don't use Autoreivs in defense fields, why" Kristeva emerged

"On New Genesis Autoreivs are considered a part of human society, for some they're like best friends or part of the family to others and the advanced weaponry the crime syndicates from the other older colonies use is much like the Cogito Virus, it implants suggestions into the Autoreivs that makes them wonder who the real masters are, in all the cases I've seen the Autoreivs reacted in extreme brutality, they were being controlled but it was almost as if they use their own suggestive feelings against us, they asked us why we made them mechanical and not human, one syndicate even attempted to create cyborgs…Autoreivs with human cognitive abilities and intelligence" Isaac folded his arms and pulled his black hair loose and brushed a bang out his face

"after the war and the eradication of the older colonies and the Environmental and Rehabilitation Society had been monitoring earth for a few years and saw the planet was healing" Kagero leaned back and yawned and stretched her arms backwards augmenting the size of her cleavage

'other colonies'

It was exactly the same between Mosk and Romdeau


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Proxies Vengeance

More weeks had passed and the wind refused to pick up, Isaac was growing impatient, Re-l was always around growing more beautiful with her longer hair and she had grown a little taller and he couldn't express his feelings without Pino shouting at him or trying to attack him, at least Kristeva was there to stop her

The convoys had travelled much further than they have in the past month and their bright lights could be seen in the distance

'I don't remember it being this long last time' Re-l thought as she brushed a long bang out of her eyes and looked out in the distance 'it's been so long now Vincent, what are you doing'

"well we don't have much to do, might as well train you in swordsman ship" Isaac and Re-l stood on the wasteland a good far distance from the rabbit and out of Pinos reach

"I don't see why I would need to use it"

"a gun is well and good but a gun can't win all your fights"

"it's got me this far and I don't have the patience for carrying one"

"you'll improve as you learn, might as well to try and pass the time Re-l"

"fine, but I've never swung a sword in my life so don't laugh at me alright" she joked and smiled faintly

"I won't and you might need to tie up your hair, it'll get in the way" Isaac took a band and tied up his own hair and handed one sword to Re-l

Pino played her accordion as Kagero ran a virus check on Leo

"Is there any danger that such a small Autoreiv could pose if the virus advanced any further" Kristeva asked watching from beside the blonde doctor

"it would be the same for a human contracting a serious illness or a fatal wound, let it progress too far and the sickness or the wound would become lethal and kill the human, for an Autoreiv like Leo who was developed on New Genesis, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between himself and us the humans around him, if he saw Isaac or anyone else attack, Leo would attack one of us or someone because he wouldn't be able to differentiate between right and wrong" Kagero explained in a serious tone, the autoreivs developed on the moon where far better developed but this also makes something like the cogito virus that much stronger

"So the Cogito Virus is a mental instability for Autoreivs" the black autoreiv analysed

"No not really, for you and Pino it's more of an awakening since you aren't tied down by your Raison 'D'être, in other words you and Pino can choose what you wanted to do, Pinos is to believe in this Vincent and yours is to believe in Pino, it's like a belief that humans have something to follow and believe in"

"I've never thought of it that way before" Kristeva wondered if she had always had the virus while she served Raul Creed, that brief moment when she stopped his ID Authentification from being erased from the Romdeau Databanks

Isaac and Re-l trained outside when Re-l suddenly looked around

"Hey has anyone seen Pino?" she shouted loud enough for Kristeva and Kagero to hear

"No not for a while now, she was playing her accordion but I didn't notice she stopped and went missing" Kagero shouted back from the Rabbit and Leo now reactivated sat on her shoulder

"Dammnit she's always going missing" Re-l stuck her sword in the ground and held her hands out like a cone

"PINO" she shouted a couple times until she heard something and something made Isaac stand on guard and scowl

"Something's coming, Kagero" he nodded his head toward the doctor and she went inside and remerged with two desert eagle pistols

Re-l clutched her head as whispers and that sickening feeling filled her stomach again

"they're coming" she held her hand around her stomach and looked at the ledge

"what is, what's coming?" Isaac asked her holding his arm around her

A very tall dark humanoid creature approached with two long horns that curled up, a red mask with thin slits for eye holes and a mocking long black smile painted in blood on the mask, it's arms where human shaped with long nails and its legs where normal but its cloak covered its body and looked identical to Vincents

"I've come for Re-l Mayer, my Lord Ergo Proxy desires it"

"Vincent, what does he want"

"He does not use that name anymore, he is Ergo Proxy the agent of death, you will come with me"

"she's not going anywhere as long as I can guarantee her safety"

The being rushed forward with blinding speed and a torrent of blood shot out of Isaac

The being impaled him and held out its hand to block the bullets from Kagero, swiping his hand the shockwave blew Kagero into the ledge knocking her unconscious, grabbing Re-l the Proxy pulled its arm out and the blood gushed out

"I will take you to Mosk where my lord is waiting for you"

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW" the young girl kicked and screamed and tears swelled as the blood pooled around Isaac and a blood path from where Kagero hit the wall down to where she was laying, her head bowed

The Proxy was about to leave when it felt a hand grab its leg

"l…let…her….go" Isaac stuttered in pain

Pulling its leg away and about to leave with Re-l a bullet shot into its head the Proxy dropped Re-l reeling in pain, more and more shots made the Proxy flash away a distance away and then it disappeared over the ledge

Re-ls vision was blurring and she saw a familiar face running towards her

"Isaac, holy hell hey Icarus get over her NOW" the man shouted still holding his gun

"I'm coming I'm coming, what the fucking hell is going on here"

"no time Doc hurry up and stop the bleeding"

"I'm telling you, we need to the machine guns out here or else those monsters will keep coming back" a thick Russian accent tore through as the old man came running with a few heavy packs

"James…what…..are…you doing here" Isaac muttered through his blood and looked up

"something real fucked up is goin on around here, the Proxis, they're attacking everywhere, people are getting hurt"

"what…what's…happening"

"the colony, it's been destroyed…councilor Apollo escaped back to New Genesis and the defense forces managed to hold em thanks to the doc but everyones goin back to New Genesis"

Re-l listened in horror

'Is this what that other Proxy…Proxy one always wanted…why Vincent left…is this the revenge Proxy One always wanted'

More soldiers arrived and Kageros medical team rushed for her and a few with Icarus assessed Isaac

In Mosk Vincent in his Proxy form leaned against on his hand on the throne as the Proxy bowed before him

"why have you returned without her"

"there was…a complication Lord Ergo"

"I told you to get her before she beyond my reach but you failed, I have no longer any use of you"

"NO, LET ME GO BACK"

"NO"

The mask formed over his face and he flashed forward impaling the proxies neck and destroyed the Amrita Cells, the Proxy dropped dead

The other powerful proxies watched as Ergo Proxy laughed sadistically and hysterically


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx Unknown-San for the continuing support really means a lot

Chapter 7 : Exodus to Genesis

Isaac and Kagero lay next to each other with respirators and drips, intelligent medical scanners floated around them shining green lights and reporting to Icarus and the medical officers

Isaacs wound was the worst, the Proxy impaled him right through his mid section thankfully it didn't pierce a vital organ but it did damage his spine, meaning Isaac wouldn't be able to walk properly for a long time

Icarus himself and his team momitored Kagero who suffered a major head concussion and she had a broken leg and arm

The younger sister lay asleep but her face twisted in pain and seeing her like that made Icarus clench his fist and he had to administer stronger doses to dull the pain

Isaac didn't even move since he was given anaesthetics, his eyes where misty and now and then his body would cough up blood

Re-l refused to leave his side, and her glances to Icarus told her that Isaac had a very slim chance of surviving, he had lost a lot of blood

The medical team vacated her from the make shift medical room on the military airship and nurses ran past her as the machines monitoring Isaac began to go berserk

Re-l couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she held her hand to her eyes

"Body is going into cardiac arrest"

"we're losing a lot of blood"

She heard them shout from the room and she cried harder, James who had been nearby offered his hand but she grabbed and hugged him

A few hours passed and Icarus came out with scrubs and blood over his coat

"How is he, please tell me he's alright?" she asked frantically

"Look, the wound he received was fatal and if we hadn't arrived sooner than later he wouldn't be stable right now, we were able to replace his blood, and repair the torn tissue and bone damage with biotechnology so he's stable right now and with good rest he'll be back to normal, Isaac has a strong immune system and strong will"

"could I…see him"

"unfortunately not right now, but I will tell you myself when you can alright"

"I see, thank you Icarus, for everything" she finally managed to smile a little and hugged the doctor

"How's Kagero?" she suddenly remembered and Icarus looked to the side

Icarus waved his hand on the wall and it became transparent

Kagero lay with her blonde hair to the sides falling over the bed and the short patient outfit she wore showed her leg and arm had been bandaged and her head was bandaged, drips form her arm and her nose fed her liquid the woman herself was breathing a bit ragged

She looked nothing like the gorgeous blonde smiling woman who drank fruit juice every now and then

A nurse approached and called for Icarus, bowing to Re-l he left to see to his sister and Icarus brushed her forehead and kissed her on the cheek

The ship was returning to the city on the moon – Neo Genesis

The Golden Metropolis, The Paradise of man

Re-l had nothing to do so she lay in bed, she swept her lips remembering Isaac smiling at her, the feelings she felt whenever they were together, the way he held her

Then every single moment with Vincent

'No, he isn't Vincent anymore'

She curled in bed and a tear slid down

Ergo Proxy stood looking over the wasteland as another Proxy with long silver hair and a black cloak, human shaped arms, centaur legs and clawed feet stood behind Ergo

The wind beat at their cloaks and the clouds began to part

"Tell the others…it is time"

The other Proxy bowed and left through the shadows of the large door

Isaac slowly opened his grey eyes and light filtered into the world, the bright light blinded him for a few seconds and the stinging smell of medicine burst into his nose

A nurse gasped

There was loud banging and Icarus calling her awoke the young woman and the words "Isaac is awake" made her rush out of bed

Re-l rushed to the mini medical centre and Isaac was sitting up slightly, his muscled body heavily bandaged and his black hair was tied up

Icarus opened the door and when she saw him look at her with his trademark smile she began to cry again but wiped them away, she walked slowly to the bed and hugged him

"I'm so glad you're ok" she managed to say

"it's good to see you too Re-l"

She broke the hug and looked at him for a few seconds and kissed him in a deep kiss

A soldier walked past with a black cloak and he had long silver hair and blind in his one eye

"So, your not dead Charleston" he mocked Isaac

Isaac broke the kiss and scowled at the soldier

"not yet, disappointed Klaus?"

"Nein my friend I am so glad to see I still have the chance to kill you when I can, ein dat Fraulein?"

Isaac put pulled Re-l closer and her face pressed against his

"I see, very well Director, Auf Wiedersehen mein fraulein"

The soldier walked past and smirked at Icarus

"who was that, obviously someone I should stay away from?"

"Klaus Heindrich, he's a high ranking officer under my command but he was a candidate for my position so when I received the post he became jealous, we've never seen eye to eye"

"well you're awake now and there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"what's that?" Isaac looked at her and his eyes widened at the expression on Re-ls face

Her hair was completely loose, her shirt was a tank top but her cleavage was apparent and she had tights on with a mini skirt – everything was black as usual and the blue eyeliner covered her eyes

Re-l leaned forward and whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened again and he smiled at her again kissing her, her body relaxed into his as their lips moved together.

Icarus smiled as he watched the two talk and laugh with each other

He walked to the room holding Kagero and flipped through her file

'well her vitals are improving but Ariel'

The way she sat crumpled on the ground, the blood running down the small ledge

Icarus clenched his fist, feeling a hand on his he looked up to see Kagero looking at him with watery blue eyes

Tearing up Icarus hugged his younger sister

"Icki, what's wrong with me"

"nothing, you're as beautiful as ever"

"be honest with"

It took a few seconds for Icarus to compose his thoughts

"your leg…..is broken…and your left arm, you cant…"

"I cant what, tell me"

"you can't operate or do anything with your arms anymore"

Kagero took this as a shock and her eyes teared up

"Ariel I'm so sorry

For Kagero, being a doctor was everything to her…now she will never be able to heal or help again

Over the next few weeks James and Klaus reported to Isaac over what happened in the colony and the Russian scientist reported that he had created a unique energy device that gave off a high pitched signal that drove the Proxies insane and held them off long enough for the colony to evacuate

Two weeks later and Isaac was allowed to leave but he was confined to a wheel chair, a week later and he used a crutch with Re-l helping him

The ship was 3 days from Neo Genesis and everyone was busy packing their things and helping the surviving colonists find their families and organize their things

The little autoreiv walked the dark halls of the building past humans constructing and rebuilding broken hallways and some of them looked like death, they where skeletal and their Proxy masters watched over them

The ship approached the city and Re-l watched in awe as they approached the city

It was massive, no colossal

Almost the whole moon was just one massive sprawling city with airships going on about their business

Silver skyscrapers towered into the artificial sky and there was even an artificial ocean where people and their families swam or just relaxed on the golden sand, teenagers and their friends sat in the cafes with ice-cream or just chilling with friends, two girls went past in roller skates, soldiers walked past with samurai plated armor and unique samurai oni masks armed with rifles and samurai swords

Autoreivs walked with the families and one or two where with children in school uniforms, many were with important business people reading schedules off holographic notepads

"it's beautiful"

"thousands of years of hard work and carefully planning everything by working together and this is what humans achieve" Isaac told her, a crutch resting under his arm

"what's that building, judging by how fancy it is I'm guessing the Administration or Magistrates office"

"Romdeau wasn't that different after all, Magistrate Howell is in charge of everything that happens in the city, a good man with solid judgement and not a shred of prejudice, obviously there are men and woman lower than him that see to the different offices" Isaac held her closer to the view deck and pointed to the various sections in the massive structure with an angel holding her hands out above her

"what is that" she pointed to the angel

"don't tell me you've never seen an angel before?"

"Iv'e read about them in books but we never had anything like it back in Romdeau"

"Angels help humans when they're in need, they're sent by God in our darkest hour, I believe they are what saved my life…or a sodding miracle is what that was"

Re-l was just glad he was safe and that she was safe

Maybe earth really wasn't for the humans anymore, the Proxies had seized it for themselves but

Even though the planet was healing itself and the clouds where finally parting, the entire planet was a barren wasteland, the cities had crumpled to dust and the Proxies had nothing

A reminder of the duties they failed

Was that what Proxy One always wanted

Humans could never return home and the proxies would always feel the sting of the humans betrayel

'Whatever happens in the future, humans and Proxies will always bear the hatred and loathing for each other…Vincent, you aren't the man I once knew…I loved you once…..but you have become exactly what he wanted you to become…I know you'll take care of Kristeva and Pino…my life is here now

On Neo Genesis'

The ship landed on a deck on a very high platform and a small crowd had gathered, seeing a teenage girl in a wheelchair Isaac smiled happily and shouted Maergery, as soon as the ship landed he moved quickly to the girl and hugged her, they resembled each other so much with long black hair, the same eyes

Re-l watched smiling as the girl looked over at her and Maergery was a very pretty girl even though she looked emaciated

Kagero was greeted by an older man and woman who hugged her tightly and they cried at the fact that she was in a wheelchair hugging their daughter

White birds flew past and Re-l held her hair against her face smiling as she looked out across the city


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A Different World Comes Sooner

Neo-Genesis

Thousands of years of technological developments has turned the colony on the moon into a colossal empire, everyone smiled and never had anything to be concerned about

Re-l had trouble being around normal people

She still didn't know what she was but Isaac who had fully recovered told her it didn't matter to him, he loved her and that's all that mattered

Kagero however was still dealing with the fact that she would never be able to use her arms again, even the advanced medical developments could not improve the damage to the bones in her arm, she was promoted to Senior Medical Director

She was now one of the many of the 6 medical officers that reported to Magistrate Howell

Icarus had taken over as Medical Director

Re-l sat on the balcony of the Isaacs apartment looking out over the city, a cool breeze blowing her long hair

Artemis, a very tall black Autoreiv with a black cloak covering his body, black eyes, a normal shaped head but a diamond shaped mask over it where his eyes glowed through, he had a long katana over his back

He was Isaacs personal Autoreiv, as Iggy was Re-ls

Isaac had ordered him to protect and see to Re-ls every need

The weather was warm with a cold breeze and Re-l wore a black tank top, jeans and heeled boots, her hair was loose and now grew past her back and she wore black gloves and her usual blue eye liner

'this place, is incredible'

"Hey Artemis, you feel like getting out for a bit?" she asked the large Autoreiv

"If you told me shopping for new clothes I would be utterly hesitant"

"there's not much you could do but follow me" Re-l taunted him

The Autoreiv stared at her and grumbled

"good to the Mall then"

"why did master Isaac return here with a female?"

The droid followed her as she picked up a hairband and tied her hair up

In the walk out of the lobby the door boy stared after her and a few older men looked after her and where slapped by their wives

…

Vincent stood at the balcony looking over the wasteland and a few Proxies stood behind him

"The girl is now beyond our reach Lord Ergo, but we have thoroughly prepared for such an event" an elegant proxy with a jesters mask with bells said

"is their Councillor, safe"

The Proxies laughed

"indeed he is Lord Ergo"

'Isaac Charleston, I will kill you and reclaim my queen'

…

Artemis grumbled loudly as brightly colored bags hung over him

"stop moaning we're done"

Re-l and Artemis returned home, kicked off her boots and slumped into the big leather couch feeling exhausted

Artemis watched her for a bit and decided to put himself in standby mode until Isaac reactivated him when he came home

Re-l was fast asleep with a gentle look on her face when Isaac walked in, throwing off his cloak and putting down his swords he walked over to the woman he loved and covered her with a warm blanket and kissed her on the cheek

"goodnight Re-l, I love you, so much"

Isaac pressed his hand to her cheek and walked to his room

Re-l awoke and got up halfway, she looked down at the floor an thought for a bit

She took off her tank top and socks and walked to Isaacs room

Isaac was speechless when she walked in

"Re-l, I uh?" she put her finger to his mouth and kissed him

She undid her bra and let it fall

Isaac put his hands under her waist and pulled her closer kissing at her breasts

Re-l moaned and let her head curl in pleasure

A few moments later and her face was flushed with heat in her cheeks, Isaac kissed her around her neck and her breasts and the thrusts made her claw at the sheets, their bodies moulded together and their lips met in a passionate kiss

…

She awoke naked and feeling better than she ever felt in a very long time

In fact

She never felt this good before

Last night was the best moment of her life

'you live a different life now Vincent, whatever happened between us in the past, and I hope you can find some peace in the future, I've made my decision'

I'm going to marry Isaac Charleston


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Spark Within

2 years had passed since Re-l had settled in with Isaac on Neo-Genesis and something was happening she couldn't explain

She was feeling dizzy, nauseas and lots of pains through her body

She thought maybe it could be…but it just couldn't

Isaac was always out for the day at the military compounds on the far eastern side of the city and he would come home at 7:00 on the dot and when he came home Re-l would jump into his arms and grabbing a meal it was either a sleep together or make love

Re-l was a mature young woman and was now a young lady of 21 years

Her memories from Romdeau and those of Vincent never faded, the good and bad memories but Vincent was a world away now

She was safe and her life had changed dramatically

Her hair had grown much longer and she dressed differently

It was a Saturday morning and mist had settled over the southern suburban district of the city and the sliding door was left wide open, a torrent of rain was predicted later and the moist aromas blew into the large apartment

Artemis was on standby mode and Isaac was busy on his laptop typing out a story he had imagined

A tale of a princess who's family was murdered by her traitorous uncle, overcoming darkness and gathering an army of her own

Re-l walked over with two cups of hot chocolate and placed one down on the table and sat in the chair next to him wearing a panty and a tank top, she crossed her legs and sipped

"how's the story coming along?" she asked and her hair cascaded over her

"well, I've reached chapter 8 but I'm not sure how to make the main character seem feminine and strong at the same time" he told her, he's very long black hair was loose and he had a sweat pants and a t-shirt on and his amulet from Margeaery rested around his neck

"why don't you give her a love for flowers, and the flower she loves the most becomes a symbol for her armies?"

"that's…that is genius babe, I love it!" he leaned over and kissed her deeply

Suddenly Re-l broke away and ran to the bathroom and alarming Isaac when he heard her vomiting heavily

Rushing to the bathroom he found her hunched over the toilet

"hey, what's wrong, you feeling sick or something?"

"I've never felt anything like this before, I'm feeling tired, in pain and I've missed my period"

That last bit made Isaac blush a little bit

"uhm, do you think maybe you need to see Icarus?"

"I don't think it's necessary" she gave him a faint smile and felt herself lurch again

She lunged forward and vomited again

When she was sure she was done she wiped her mouth with toilet paper and brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror

She didn't know why but she pressed her hand to her stomach

'could I really be?' she shook her head in disbelief and then smiled, a glimmer in her eyes

She walked to the lounge and Isaac was looking through his medicine

She smiled at and walked past his laptop, she bent down to see what he had typed

_The Princess had long flowing black hair and light green eyes, all who knew her name took it up in song and cheered loudly_

_Princess Re-l_

Isaac stood next to her, took her hand and pressed his forehead against hers

For a long time he stared into her eyes and she began to cry of happiness

…

Vincent stood at the cliff clenching his fist as he watched the ruined and blackened remains of Romdeau in the sea below

"Don't forget, you're a Proxy and one day I'll have to shoot you"

"You're a puppet of Proxy Ones despair, not a very good puppet"

"you killed the one you loved and erased your memories, tell me did Senex deserve such a crude fate as the one you delivered upon her"

'what have I done'

"you're following your destiny Vincent, you are a Proxy and you where you go, death will follow, it is the inevitable truth, look at Romdeau and now the one person you cared about is gone" The voice of Proxy One haunted Vincent causing him to shout out loudly

"I KILLED YOU"

"NO VINCENT LAW YOU ARE ME, WE ARE ONE OF THE SAME AND YOU CARRY MY ANGUISH, DESPAIR AND YOU ARE ALONE"

He burst into his Proxy Form and slashed at empty air, he fell to his knees and screamed

Another Proxy, a female with very long red hair came running

"Lord Ergo, what's wrong please tell me"

"GO AWAY, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I DON'T NEED ANYONES"

The female Proxy showed genuine care on her face and watched him stumble away fighting with the voices in his head and attack blindly

Then he grabbed his throat, sick of the nightmares and the haunting truths

Running and grabbing his arms Vincent in a blind rage impaled the female and the smell and sight of blood caused him freeze

"wh….why….what are you doing"

"you brought us…together….when….where alone…in the…darkness"

He pulled his arm out and held the Proxy in his arms, the hole where he impaled her closed slowly and her blood reversed and returned to her body

"what is your name"

"Aelyria"

"what are you the agent of"

"I am no agent, I am just one of the 300"

Vincent looked at her and she was very tall with simple human shaped limbs, dark greenish olive with hazel eyes and a black cloak with a loose black pants tied with a yellow sash and her hair was long and white

He turned around and walked off but he stopped and turned slowly and smiled and then looked towards the in the far distance and the ruins of the colony

"stay out of my head Proxy One, I never wanted to hurt anyone…you will never drive me insane again…to hell with you and your despair…Re-l you where the one person I believed in, now I will rebuild everything…this is my penance…"

Vincent smiled and looked up at the sky

"take care of her Isaac Charleston, the new light will dawn upon this earth and I will follow my own destiny now, a future without despair or anger"

…

"you may cast me out…for now…but I will return Vincent Law…this is my labyrinth"

…..

Re-l sat on the toilet seat holding the small device and she eyed the small black analogue as a counter flashed on and off then she gasped out in happiness

Re-l ran out and shouted at Isaac who twirled her around in ecstatic happiness

The device flashed a +

Re-l was pregnant


	10. Update on Story

**Hey Unknown San**

**The last chapter had Vincent by Romdeau and Pino and Kristeva who are in Mosk can't travel the distance that he can as a Proxy but I promise I'll focus on the two of them in the next chapters since I wanted to focus on the change Re-l would go through in the first couple chapters. **

**Thank you for the continuing support it means a lot. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The dream of Pinnochio

The Mosk dome

Vincent looked over a tall precipice at the city that was meant to be ruled by Monad so many years ago, now it was a barren ruin amidst the endless blackened wastes of the earth, the clouds where parting much quicker than he thought and the sun's rays illuminated the dust and sand that was swept up by the howling winds

Aelyria who many of the Proxies compared to the beautiful Senex had white wings which she used to glide freely up towards Vincent

"How long are you going to stand up here and do nothing" she hovered in mid air beating her wings and folding her arms

Although her body was a dark olive color her wings glowed a shimmering white with golden feathers, she landed gracefully on a metal platform jutting out from the tower a few metres from him and her wings folded behind her, her long hair blowing in the wind and she let her arms out in front of her

Looking at her for a few minutes Vincent thought that if Re-l had ever been a Proxy she would look like Aelyria

"I like the solitude to think and reflect"

"am I disturbing you, master?

"I'm not your master, my name is…" he paused and became confused with Vincent and Ergo Proxy but then again Kaskis Haur did use his Proxy name and some human surname

"your name is"

"Ergo…Law"

"very well then Ergo"

He smiled faintly and he felt foolish thinking how cool it sounded

"Aelyria you said you where just one of the 300 right?" he turned towards her and she turned her head towards him still letting the wind blow against her, he noticed that she did this often

"I did, why are you asking?"

"what dome did your Master Proxy serve?"

"it's a…touchy subject"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

She sat down on the metal platform and wrapped her long arms around her knees

"I was one of the Proxies that protected Monad, we were like her handmaidens…I'm the only survivor"

"Mo…nad…what happened to the others?" although he already knew the answer

"Romdeau came and attacked everything, we fought back but there were too many, I saw my sisters die and those Autoreiv monsters just kept coming, I was supposed to protect Monad but me a proxy felt afraid, I ran and I flew as far away as I could…I just wanted to get away from the carnage and the death" she clenched her fists and her wings shifted into a darker color, her tone changed to anger "I…returned when they left…I committed the greatest crime a Proxy could commit…I ran away from the dome…because of my failure Monad became a monster…I never heard about her again"

Vincent felt immense guilt

He killed Monad two years earlier

It was a complete accident, he didn't even know what he was back then…but he killed her and Aelyria would never forgive him if he told her

The gentle tune that used to play on the toy set Hoody owned came rising on the wind from down below as Pino played her harmonica and Kristeva sat next to her

The cogito virus in the two had become stronger, they had a desire to know more and to believe in something that was beyond their automated capabilities

"I wonder what Pappa would be doing know if he was still around?" Pino asked Kristeva

"I'm sure he would be in his office flipping through the daily reports or meeting with the Collective and the regent, it's hard to believe that all of that is gone now isn't it"

"I asked what he was doing, don't remind me that his gone"

"well you asked and I told you, just remember that I'm the reason you're here"

"you're starting to sound like her, and I don't want to remember anything about her ok"

"your talking about Re-l aren't you, why don't you just admit it and say that you miss her" Kristeva grabbed the harmonica causing Pino to pout angrily

"I said don't say her name Kristeva" her tone was rising

'what is this, I shouldn't be feeling this anger or irritation with her, we're both Autoreivs' Kristeva thought and a part of her wished she back in Romdeau at her desk managing the security bureau and assisting Raul but here she was, stuck in the barren wastelands

"I want to be bigger, I want to be taller and faster and smarter and think like something else, I'm sick and tired of being so small!" out of the blue Pino began to air her frustrations and for the first time tossed her Harmonica aside and stood with her fists clenched

Kristeva knew that there was a way to transfer one Autoreivs system onto a new template and their recorded memories would be loaded onto a completely new drive that was their brain

The Bureau made use of this when the combat Autoreivs had recorded a piece of vital information and for investigative purposes they would extract the recording and place it onto a external device and then repair or fit a new autoreiv with it so it could access the city files

But all that was lost now, it was destroyed and lay at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of Romdeau

If she could she would gladly give Pino what she wanted, she knew Raul would

Then she thought of something everyone had completely forgotten about

The colony that was abandoned after the attack

She remembers that there was a massive research facility that had been built

"Pino….I have an idea" she told the little girl and Pino looked at her quizzically

Hearing his name being shouted from below, Vincent stepped of the precipice and transformed in mid air, landing gently in a cloud of dust, emerging in his human form

"what is it Pino, is something wrong?" he smiled at her and went down on one knee

"there's something she wants Vincent and I want to help her with it, but we can't travel like you can" Kristeva walked closer and Vincent glanced at her white face plate

…

Vincent was both amazed and shocked at Pino's request

She wanted to be inside a much taller body because she wanted to grow up and stop being a child

She wanted the freedom that everyone else had, she wanted to run faster and be stronger…she would still be wires and steel plating with a super internal cpu but she wanted to be different

It would mean returning to the colony, the place that he ordered to be destroyed and the place where he last saw Re-l

"Pino what you're asking is not going to be easy or simple you understand that right?" he knew when to be stern and when to be more relaxed with her but he knew how to work with her cogito virus, he knew that Pino thought of him as an older brother and as an older brother there were times for being playful and there were times to be strict

"I really want this Vince, I want to be an older Pino, not a tiny useless Pino"

Vincent made his decision

…

The Rabbit was pulled out of its hiding place and Aelyria was given rule over the other Proxies until he returned

There was a moment in her eyes that he could've sworn was a look of affection or love but she bowed smiled and flew high into the tower

The Rabbit glided strongly against the wind with a good speed Vincent was sure they would reach the ruins of Romdeau quicker than the usual 5000 mile trip

As they sped to the north towards Romdeau, the thick sand buried the orange accordion

…

**Neo-Genesis**

The young woman slept with her arms hugging the small infant close to her, the baby was dressed in a pink and white pyjama and its small chest rose and fell

Re-l opened her eyes slightly and stared at her little miracle

Her precious baby daughter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Changes

Arthur Charleston was a very refined and dignified man and he was Isaac and Margery's father. He ran a financial business in the business district in the city and had the position of CEO

Much of the wealth that was produced by the company provided funding to the energy supply of Neo Genesis nuclear energy which was costly to maintain but solar energy harnessed into a raw powerful form could be used when the nuclear generators needed to checked and tested for anything that could potentially destroy humans from the face of existence

Arthur had visited his son on more than a few occasions and Re-l had not received the kind of welcome she thought she would receive

She was a girl who anyone hardly anyone knew anything about other that she was a survivor from earth

Elizabeth Charleston Isaacs mother however was different to her husband, she was friendlier and kinder and actually smiled at Re-l. Elizabeth was an aged woman with blue eyes and short black hair and a warm smile, she was tall and wore black dresses. She was a very elegant woman and when she held Rion Re-l imagined her holding her children like that

The morning was warm and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves of the bouquet of roses on the dark oak coffee table

Isaac and Re-l where fast asleep together in bed, he had his arm around her and their hands where locked together

Rion began to cry and Re-l woke up and walked to the cot at the foot of the bed and picked up the crying baby and pressed her against her chest soothing her and singing a lullaby Maergery taught her to sing

Rion immediately calmed down and the bond between mother and daughter was incredible even if Re-l was still amazed at the whole experience

Isaac was smiling at his family and Re-l came back and put Rion in the middle of both parents and made herself comfortable again

Elsewhere in Neo-Genesis James and Klaus was troop inspections with the soldiers

Thousands upon thousands of troops stood in formation, katanas at their sides and automatic rifles in the arms held across their chest

"TROOPS, ATTENTION" James shouted

"STRUN, STRUN, STRUN" the soldiers shouted in perfect unison and saluted James and Klaus

"so where is our glorious leader?" Klaus asked James

"He's taking the day off today, so we're filling in"

"wonderful, and we're the ones doing all the work"

"if you think Isaac doesn't do any work all the troops standing in front of us was inspected by Isaac and their skill was approved for a 2 year period, so if you can do the amount of work he does and have the patience to not run home to a girl like Re-l, please be my guest Klaus"

"…"

"hey man it's not that bad, because of you the colony was saved, it was your idea to activate the machine and Magistrate Howe said he wanted to speak to you in person, someone's moving up in the world, sorry it came up so late but Howe insisted he wanted the troops ready"

"ready, ready for what?"

"I dunno but it's something big"

Magistrate Howe sat in his office at the highest point of Neo Genesis reading the reports from earth

An image of Re-l and Vincent standing together caught his interest and then a lone image of Vincent scorning but almost smiling sadistically at the picture and his pure green eyes made Howe smile widely

'Proxy'

Ariel Kagero lay back against the couch in her apartment and her blonde hair was cut shorter so it hung loosely around her neck and she wore a black sweat pants and a loose tank top so the majority of her cleavage was showing but she had a black lace bra on

A massive amount of completed admin files sat on the table in front of her and the night before she had to be comforted by Icarus because she found it difficult to write with her left hand

Vanessa her mother walked in carrying a tray of breakfast and orange juice

Like her daughter she was a beautiful woman and looked almost identical with long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes instead of blue

"you really should get out of this room, your father is worried sick about you"

"there's nothing for me out there, I can't do surgeries, I can't operate at all"

"there's your brother and the city Ariel, your still a young woman"

"I really don't care anymore mom"

Vanessa stared at her daughter who was looking blankly at the wall

A few hours later Kagero stood in the shower while her right arm hung loosely at her side

Then she remembered the medical report during Re-ls recovery at the colony and her rapid healing rate

'I need Re-ls blood'

She finished in the shower, got dressed in a long ruffled skirt and a white shirt, picked up her phone and dialed Isaacs home number

Vanessa watched from upstairs as their Autoreiv drove Kagero away and smiled

"Kagero wanted to talk to us about something, she said it was important" Isaac was holding Rion who was wearing a bunny pyjama that Re-l herself picked out and she was fast asleep

"it's been a really long time since she wanted to talk"

"can you blame her for being the way she was?"

"I guess not but still"

The bell rang and Artimis walked over to the door and let Kagero in

"Ms Ariel Kagero for you Isaac and Re-l, should I go into standby or do you require my services?" he appeared with a very different looking Kagero

"standby will be fine Artimis" Isaac nodded to the autoreiv and saw the droids eyes flicker dimly and his head bow

"Hey guys, it's been a while" Kagero's voice had changed, it was sad

"yeah, 2 years is a very long time" Re-l said bluntly

"I realize that, and the reason why I'm here is incredibly important and I know it might be asking a bit much but it would mean the world to me"

"Ariel, what is this about?"

"please sit down Isaac, this may be quite a bit to take in"

…

Vincent watched as Mosk was turning itself back to life, more and more Proxies came flooding to the city

Aelyria and the proxy with the jester mask scoured the outlying wastelands for any proxy that did not lose its sanity

Pino and Kristeva found an older female droid body and was busy fine tuning it for the small girl

…

"Re-l I know this may be a lot to take in and to process and I understand if you need time think or say no but please consider it" "you have a cell in you that gives you accelerated regenerative capabilities Re-l, its unlike anything Icarus and I have ever seen before"

'what the hell am I'

…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a very long time but I was preoccupied with prelim examinations so rest assured I will be posting a lot more over the next couple of weeks

Thank you to everyone and Unknown-San for the support

Chapter 13 – Magistrate Howe

The sun swept across the wasteland and for the first time the ocean welcomed the warm rays and the dust picked up heavily blowing over the sheer black cliffs

Vincent enjoyed moments like this when the wind was high and it blew at his cloak, he watched as Aelyria flew around in loops in the sky

The Proxy with the jester mask which was silver, long and pointed with many red jewels encrusting it with a purple smile in the fashion of Ergo's mask and bells hung from the tips tied to golden tassles

His body was thin and his limbs was long but he was incredibly fast

"the towers coming along nicely, a refuge for our kind" he said folding his arms and watching Aelyria

The tower of Mosk was nearly completely finished with stone mined from the highlands west from the dome and the proxies along with the humans managed to synthesise the stone and melt it to form the tower

"we have to work faster, the clouds are parting faster than I expected" Vincent told Jester as he called him

"maybe, if we had more humans to work with us"

"NO, no humans…we will work on it" Vincents deep growl shocked Jester and he understood that he had cast away his old self

A proxy with a light white body and golden shining veins in his skins, a long face with long fangs like a sabertooth and a sharp scythe embedded in his arm, he wore a white poncho over his body approached

"how can you stand to be around him in that form, you're a proxy why shy away from what you are" he growled as he spoke and thin slits shone bright red

Vincent was in his human form with his hair framing his face and long bangs hanging in his face, he was taller now

"take care who you are speaking to Samael" Jester warned him

"Samael, who was it that saved you from your misery in that dark cave, don't forget that"

Samael huffed and put his arm on Vincents shoulder

"don't run away from what he left you with…if Monad was still around would things be much different"

Vincent immediately burst into his Proxy form and grabbed Samael by his neck pushing him against the small hill

"THAT'S IT" he shouted and Ergo felt the rage building inside him, then he remembered the time he spent with Re-l and Pino approaching with Kristeva

He let Samael go

"don't judge my past if you aren't ready to face your own future Samael" he turned his back and walked towards Pino with Jester watching the golden white proxy massaging his neck

The clouds swept over shrouding the small group in darkness and Samaels smile creeped Jester

"Vince, please can we do it now I've waited long enough" Pino begged and pulled at his black cloak

"are you sure you want to leave that body Pino, once you do you can't change back, you're not a Proxy like me"

"I think asking that is pretty much pointless by now Vincent, she won't shut up about it" Kristeva told him and complained to him

"I wasn't complaining, I'm just adamant about this right now!"

'adamant?...is her mind maturing because of the cogito virus?" Vincent thought to himself

"alright, Kristeva I'm sure you have everything in place and checked everything?"

"everything is perfect to go"

…

Neo-Genesis

Re-l walked along the promenade with Rion in her arms and she wore a white blouse that was ruffled along the collar which closed around the neck and ruffled along the sleeves and a skinny jeans with black cow girl shoes, silver bangles and her blue eyeliner

A gold ring with a large diamond shone on her left ring finger

Rion had grown quite a bit and her hair hung in black curls and she wore a black dress and black shoes

She had Re-ls heart shaped face, nose and eye shape but her father's grey eyes

The baby girl smiled and laughed as her mother pointed to different things and made jokes with her

Isaac watched from a small platform as he was given reports from James about Howe and his persistence on seizing control of the army

"This persistence is pissing me off, why is the Administration seeking to nationalize the army, they're there to keep the peace in the city and to prevent the crime syndicates from seizing our autoreivs, and where is Klaus why isn't he here?"

"haven't seen the german for a long time now Isaac, listen I've been keeping a tab on Howe and he's been accessing the records from earth"

"WHAT?, why is he accessing that, what's he after?"

"here take a look at this?" James passed a small holopad to Isaac and Isaac began to shake

Bright on the screen was unnatural figures with shining eyes, cloaks and masks

"Howe…wants the proxies? Oh god this is bad"

"we have the evidence, why is the administration poking in super confidential files belonging to the self defense forces?" James waved his arms

"Howe is trusted by millions, do you think that it would be so easy James, how many idiots out there are trying to oust Howe from his seat and a while back Howe requested officers to act as his defense which ties us to the administration, we have to sit back and wait for someone to successfully oust him" Isaac looked at Re-l and smiled

She looked so beautiful with her very long black hair, feminine clothing and his daughter smiling and laughing

James looked at Re-l

"she's real pretty Isaac, I'm gonna do more digging on Howe and try and find Klaus, I'll keep a strict reign on the army but I need you to help me with this"

"I appreciate it James, and after the wedding I'm sure I'll have more time so you'll have to bear it for now" Isaac made for the set of stairs winding down to the courtyard into the promenade

Rion shouted out for Isaac when she saw him walking nearer and he took his daughter from Re-l an held her close kissing her on her cheek and then kissed Re-l on her cheek

…

The machine hummed loudly and flashes of blue shone through the eyes of both the small purple haired autoreiv and the taller golden haired body with human female body parts besides the organ between the legs

The machine slowed down and the flashes left the small autoreiv

The taller autoreiv opened its eyes slowly and light shone through

"Pino, can you hear me?" both Kristeva and Vincent approached feeling very concerned

"Oh please, I'm not Pino anymore…I'm Pinnochio now, all grown up"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Unwelcome truths and Decent

Magistrate Howe stood in the tallest office of the spire in Neo-Genesis wearing a very expensive suit of a black pants, white shirt and golden bow tie three gold rings on his large bony fingers, he had a graying short trimmed beard and receding hairline but fierce dark eyes

His office was bare save for the large oak desk engraved with Yggdrasil and a single laptop

On his screen was a letter addressed to Re-l

It spoke words of kindness and wanting to welcome her to the city but Isaac immediately warned her about Howe and his interest on earth, Isaac was being more guarded around Re-l and wanted her to focus on the preperations for the wedding and actually wanted to go shopping with her and he insisted Artemis accompany her everywhere

"Your worrying too much, how much harm can he do when you have evidence against him?" Re-l asked sitting on Isaac in her lace underwear, their fingers locked together

"Howe has stayed in office much longer than anyone before him and there's a lot to consider when you're dealing with such a powerful man"

"I say you are worrying waaaaay too much and besides Artemis will be with me all the time, there's nothing to fear….i'll be alive long enough for you to marry me Isaac Charleston"

The rain beat lashed against the window and Rion was fast asleep, Re-l leaned down and kissed her soon to be husband slowly and passionately, moving their lips together

She had flushes of heat warm her cheeks and small moans from Isaacs hands caressing her porcelain skin

Re-l undid her bra and Isaac grabbed her around her back and pulled her close kissing her, he moved his hands on one of her breasts she moaned a little and she undid her panty and Isaac slid inside her making her claw at the sheets and he moved his hands to hers

"I love you….so much" Re-l managed to say among the pleasures of sex and Isaac making love to her

"I love you Re-l Charleston"

She grinned at this and moaned louder as he thrust inside her kissing her around her neck and on her collarbone then to her large round breasts

A lightning flashes in the storm outside mimicked her orgasms and Re-l felt as if she could conquer anything

…

Pinnochio walked slowly through the lit passages of the dome skipping and balancing on her new legs while Kristeva walked behind her, her hands folded as usual

"I love this, I can run and jump higher, you know I should have done this a very long time ago" Pinnochio smiled broadly

Her new body was the same height as Kristeva and her face was a heart shaped light tan with almond blue eyes, a sharp nose and small lips with golden elf ears and gold earrings with very long golden wavy hair

She wore no shoes as her legs where steel robotic and she wore a ruffled black dress

Ever since Samael had arrived in Mosk Vincent had become increasingly more violent and the voices in his head drove him back into insanity

Aelyria walked through one of the dark passages and her wings vibrated at an immense speed which glowed giving off a light to let her see

"it's not very safe to walk around in these dark places Aelyria, you are a female and the male proxies take woman like you to be their own don't they" Samael haunted her for a while now since Vincent kept to himself on the pinnacle of the tower

"why did you come to Mosk, Ergo is not the proxy that One left behind anymore"

"keep telling yourself these words, tell them to yourself and soon enough the legacy of Proxy One will be shut out forever"

Samael skulked out of a dark corner dragging a human girl with blood running down her legs and blood running down her mid section

Her body wanted to freeze but then she heard the footsteps behind her and she flashed upwards to the ceiling breaking through the floor and Samael followed her using his scythe to break through the floor, she stood on her guard but Samael was clearly stronger and punched her through the wall but she unfolded her wings and waited for the second blow, Samael struck forward but was blocked by her wing which unknown to him was as harder and lighter than steel

Her wing began to shine brighter until Samael blocked his eyes and her wings formed into blades and she struck Samael repeatedly and then she took of his arm, his scream echoed through the tower and blood gushed out of his arm which held his scythe

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME DEMON!" Aelyria formed both her wings into blades but a shockwave forced her out of the wall and flashing her wings again she took flight and soared high into the sky…but the sun was not a forgiving enemy to a Proxy

The cloud parted and shone through Vincent who had his mask formed…something that he didn't have since Proxy One was shut out his mind

The sun shone onto Aelyria which scorched her wing and she cried out in pain, falling she crashed into a building knocked unconscious as a giant slab crushed her

…

Neo-Genesis

**5 months earlier **

Kagero had revealed everything to Re-l

"Re-l there's something in your blood that makes you unique, I don't know how it's possible but you heal at an accelerated rate and when you where pregnant you barely had any pains or the classical symptoms most mothers have during pregnancy" Kagero sat with Isaac and Re-l who was wearing a light white gown and barefeet, Kagero admired the girls young beauty as she always did but Kagero was not the same

"everything that happened in Romdeau, I thought I would never have to concern myself with anything like that again, but what are you trying to tell me Kagero"

Kagero thought long and hard about this, she wasn't sure how to tell the young girl what she was…but she had to

"you're a clone Re-l, your bio data is of a much more…advanced geonome that any other human data I've ever seen, your cells are structured for a growth rate until you reached 19 years old, you produce ten times more white blood cells than any other human"

Re-ls memory flashed to the other Real and Daedelus obsession over her

Re-l stood up quickly and stood for a moment holding her the large stomach holding her future daughter and not saying a word walked to her and Isaacs room and shutting the door closed

Isaac ran to the door and found it was locked

"Re-l please open the door!"

She didn't hear him, she stood ghost faced her back against the door

"_it was taken from the mosk dome, they called it the Monad" _

"_It's you…hello me" _

"_haha…hahahaha…well done __RE-L124C41+__"_

Her body began to shiver and she slid down against the door and the tears ran down her cheeks

She could make out Isaac and Re-l arguing in the next room and apparently Isaac was holding Kagero by her shoulders

"let me go Isaac!"

"WHY ARIEL…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM HER"

"her blood can heal my arm….and Maergery's cancer!"

Isaac stumbled back and the words raced through his head

'Cure…Maergery's cancer'

The door opened and black trails had formed on Re-ls cheeks

…

"Remember Ariel, she didn't do it for you, she did it for Maergery, to cure my sisters cancer…I gave you the blood for your arm, I hope your grateful and consider what you did was dangerous…my girlfriend is pregnant with our daughter and you wanted your arm back…I hope you know just how selfish you where"

Isaac stood in the entrance of the door in the hospital outside Kageros room in the ward, he had brought her a single vial with Re-l's blood, a tube and a needle

Kagero looked down at the equipment and felt immense guilt

Re-l refused to say a word to her and Icarus did the check up on the growing girl inside Re-l

"well, you have a perfectly healthy little girl Re-l, expect a good healthy weight and aside from the normal situations we encounter, you'll see your baby girl end of next month" Icarus blonde hair was longer and swept back behind his ears and he was more handsome this way Re-l thought, had a short beard and a warm face

Isaac walked in an surprised Re-l when he leaned down, lifted her chin and placing one hand on her stomach and his daughter kissed Re-l

She could feel his body was tense and his hand was tight

"your…hurting me" she whispered to him and he let go, Icarus simply smiled

"I've just told Re-l that your baby girl will be a healthy baby and she will be delivered end of next month"

"that's…wonderful Icarus, I'm so excited"

"Icarus do you mind if I spoke to Isaac in private for a few minutes"

"Sure, I'll be with Kagero"

Icarus stepped out and she closed the door, she sat Isaac down and sat on his lap pressing her forehead against his

"what's wrong, you aren't yourself" Re-l kissed him and his body relaxed

"I can't get over what Kagero told you and how concerned I was for you and the baby"

Re-l loved him for his honesty and how open he was with her

"you heard what Icarus said, the baby is fine and there is nothing I want more than to have my first precious little miracle enter this world and…I've accepted what I am I can't run away that I am a…clone of gods knows who or what…but everything you felt for me makes it clear that what I am is human" Isaac pulled her closer

"the way you made love to me, the way you treat me…I want to marry you Isaac Charleston and nobody else…I'm not Re-l Mayer from Romdeau…I will be Re-l Charleston"

Isaac kissed her passionately and Icarus who was peering through the door smiled widely turned and walked away


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey M Wain here is the answer you wanted **

**The Re-l in my story is the same Re-l that survived Romdeau she just discarded her surname of Mayer, Isaac just calls her Charleston as if they are already married and because he loves her so much ****….thank you for the review means a lot and I'm glad my story is being enjoyed…oh and just in case Rion is pronounced Rione **

Chapter 15 : Meeting with the devil

Isaac refused to let her go see Howe but if she didn't the magistrate would only persist

Isaac held Rion who had grown a bit, could talk now and walk

Re-l burst into tears when her first word was Mamma

"I'll try and be as quick as possible and Artemis will watch over me" she assured him pressing her hand against his cheek, she noticed he had grown some stubble and she thought he looked hot with his shirt off, his six pack and long straight black hair

"you know what I can't believe"

"what's that?"

"how unbelievably gorgeous you look"

He smiled and put his arms around Re-l

"I'm the lucky one" he whispered to her "come home as quickly as you can" he kissed her and knocked Artemis on his masked face, the Auto-reivs eyes blinked red and he rose above Isaac activating

"yes master, what is it you require"

"please escort Re-l to Magistrate…Howes office for their meeting and monitor anything suspicious"

"urgh..yes master" the Auto-reiv hated accompanying Re-l anywhere and missed the raids with the defense forces, the only Auto-reiv that did so and even insisted on eliminating the persistent and weak 'meat bags'

He grumbled by himself when he noticed Isaac standing very close, the young man had his arm on the droids gatling gun

"don't hesitate to use this if any harm comes to Re-l Artemis, protect her as best you can"

"I detect a seriousness in your tone and a level of emotion unfitting for you"

"do as I order Artemis"

"yes master"

Isaac turned around and watched Re-l kneeling by Rion

"mommy has to go somewhere important but daddy will be here and aunt Maergery will be over soon, I'll come home as quickly as I can okie Rion"

The little girl looked up with sadness in her eyes

"is mommy gonna be long"

"no…I'll be home before you know it, give mommy a kiss and a hug" Re-l leaned down hugged and kissed Rion quickly and walked out the door with Artemis following her

Isaac followed behind her quickly and turning he took her in a deep kiss

"please be safe"

"I will be, I love you"

"I love you too Re-l"

Rion came running out and stood beside her father who picked her up and watched her mommy leave

The baby girl rested her head against his neck

…

Re-l sat in the back of the car shaking, her legs crossed and arms folded around her midsection

Re-l didn't understand why Howe had decided to meet her now after 3 years of being in Neo-Genesis

Why now

The car pulled up to the colossal white spire of the administration building and a tall very thin man with short neck length blonde hair, thin features on his face and thin black glasses approached the car and opened the door for Re-l

"Ms Re-l I take it, my name is Alexander Darris I serve Magistrate Howe I'm here to escort you to the meeting"

He held out his hand for Re-l but she ignored it, Alexander smiling at her, he held out his hand next to him

"right this way Ms" he walked silently as she entered the revolving doors of the administration building into a grand foyer of red carpets and curtains that seemed to hang from an endless ceiling

A single section had at least six set of stairs connecting the different offices together

She knew Magistrate Howe would glory at the magnificence of the city at the tallest spire

She entered the elevator which seemed more cramped with Alexander and his extremely meticulous appearance, his blonde hair seemed to brushed perfectly in line and he was clean shaven

The ascent to the highest floor seemed to take forever and Re-l took out a golden locket she received as a gift from Maergery for her last birthday and opened it causing her smile fondly at the picture inside

A picture of Isaac wearing a plain white shirt and black pants holding Rion both smiling happily

"I hope you do not feel uncomfortable in the slightest, Ms Re-l you have nothing to fear from me I am simply a humble assistant" he spoke kindly and warmly smiling at her with his eyes closed

"I'm fine, it's nothing I'm not used to"

"you must understand that the prevalence of this meeting is simply to understand your position in our great society, the magistrate is an understanding man"

"so this meeting is simply for me to become a fellow citizen" that word has such nostalgia for Re-l and Vincent flashed into her head, the last face she ever thought she would remember

"there is nothing for you to be afraid of, Neo-Genesis was built on order, love and the dream for humanity to never again feel the loss that we all experienced thousands of years ago" he smiled again as the elevator reached higher and a burst of sunlight caused Re-l to shield her face, looking slowly she was immediately awed at the sheer beauty and size of the city and the blue waters of the artificial ocean

"this is our final paradise" she remarked

"indeed"

The elevator finally reached the summit and the elevator doors opened into the massive rather bland office

She noticed the balding head of an older man sitting with his back turned towards her but facing the city

She hated how much it felt like she was walking to the Collective and her grandfather

Alexander walked slowly next to her as she entered the room

"Ms Re-l I present to you Magistrate Howe, representative leader of the people of Neo-Genesis, paradise of man" Alex stood between Re-l and Howe and bowed then raised himself and used his middle finger to adjust his glasses neatly folded his arms across his chest

The chair turned and Re-l stared into fierce but gentle eyes, heavily wrinkled but stern face of the magistrate

She sat into a single chair sitting back and folding her long legs

"Ms Re-l, I cannot stress how eagerly I have been anticipating this meeting, a man of my position rarely has time for such an occasion I appreciate Director Charleston for allowing you to see me, I have heard the two of you have become quite close" Howe seemed to be quite old she noticed but strong like an ox, he was broad shouldered, wore a black tie and a grey collared shirt neatly tucked into his beige pants

"thank you for having me Magistrate" she felt tense

"and how do you find Neo-Genesis, I hear you are a former notable resident of the domed city of Romdeau"

"how do you know that?" she asked bluntly

"Magistrate Howe is the director of the city, the colony directors reported to him upon their return to the city, of course all information was immediately procured to him" Alexander told her

"Aaaaaaaah ist dit mein fraulein" the german tone Re-l did not want to hear as Klaus entered removing his helmet and walking to Re-l, she could smell thick cologne and his piercing blue eyes undressing her from behind

'what the hell is he doing here'

"Mein Commander did not tell you anything, so secretive he hast become" Klaus walked close to her, so close he could smell the sweet perfume she wore

"Klaus please behave yourself" Howe told him and Klaus walked away taking a heavy seat on the couch pouring himself a handy serving of whiskey

Re-l noticed a change in Alexanders mood, he was eyeing Klaus with a glare and the smile was gone

"Re-l I was wondering if you where interested in a senior position amongst the administration here in the bureau, someone of your background and experience is more than fitting for the position"

'hmmmmm hoping to make me feel comfortable by using my previous position as leverage magistrate…not going to happen"

"I am humbled and honoured by the invitation Magistrate but however I must decline, my only wish now is to care for and protect my daughter Rion and marry Isaac, that is my wish"

"yes, you satisfy mein commander quite pleasurably I might add" Klaus mocked

"you are quite noisy today are you not Klaus, don't you have something to do elsewhere?" Alexander regained his composure but his seriousness was apparent

"Yes I do, maybe I will go satisfy my own woman, but this one…I dream of" Klaus got up and downed his whiskey throwing it aside smashing the glass laughing as he left

"you must excuse Klaus, he is ambitious to say the least but a connection to the defense forces is highly important right now" Howe folded his hands "however, I would like to ask again will you take the position, by doing so you will be able to provide for the welfare of your daughter" Howe sat back and rubbed one of the many rings on his bony knuckles

"it is a promising offer Magistrate Howe, but I decline and I appreciate the thoughtfulness"

"I will not stress how much the position is…" Howe began

"Magistrate, I am so sorry to interrupt but I would like to remind you of your next meeting with Engineering Chief Yamazaki, you know he simply is not the most patient man at all" Alexander bowed slightly and reminded the Magistrate who calmed down

"Ah yes, Yamazaki, maybe he will not be so hesitant to accept a proposal I offer" Howe got up and put on a large business coat, opening the elevator himself and left

Re-l breathed a heavy sigh of relief and she noticed Alexander relaxed as well, used his hand to sweep his hair which became quite messy and he removed his coat suit jacket

Know he looked extremely handsome

Re-l felt her cheeks blush

"I suppose Isaac didn't tell you about me did he"

"I...don't understand?" Re-l saw him take a badge out with the logo of the defense forces

"Your fiancé loves you more than you know, I'm a friend Re-l, now I suggest I escort you back to your car"

Shocked Re-l felt more relaxed around Alexander now and understood why he glared at Klaus the way he did and why he stopped the Magistrate

The mood in the elevator changed completely and exiting, many woman holding files and stacks of paper squeeled and blushed at him

"What is she doing with him?" one shouted

Alex smiled as Re-l climbed into her car and smiled at him

Klaus watched from the building

"she is stubborn isn't she" Howe shadowed in darkness told the younger man

"I'm going ahead with our plan, with Charleston out of the way, the girl is ours" Klaus told Howe

"this is going to be interesting!"

…

Re-l lay in bed with Rion facing each other

Isaac leaned down and kissed her on her cheek and moved a bang out of her face, rubbed the porcelain softness of her cheek and kissed his daughter

…

The Councillors protectors of religion of the old human ways and preserves of culture

Councillor Zeus and Apollo lay in a pool of blood, their insides ripped from their body

Klaus stood with three other men in black robes smiling sadistically


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : The Descent – Part 1

The trail of blood led away from the building and out into the wasteland

Aelyria clutched her left side heavily, scorched black holes scarred her wings and blood dripped behind her

She sat against a rock and her vision blurred, her mind flashed to the face of Ergo just standing there

'Why didn't you do anything?'

But Lord Ergo sat in the Mosk throne his hand over his face, his mask laying next to him

Samael and Jester stood in front of him amongst other Proxies

"we should find her Ergo, she will change everything" Samael proclaimed

"she is one of us" Jester scolded "and looks like she scarred you quite a bit despite being one of Proxy Ones right hands"

"Jester shut your fuckin mouth or I'll kill you" he raised his arm where his scythe had resurrected

Jesters mask formed across his face and he flashed to the opposite side of the room

Samael flashed as well and missed Jester in an instant striking through the wall, stone and marble crumbled and Jester reappeared above Ergo holding on a railing

"come down here and fight me clown, I'll wipe that laugh off your face"

Jester jumped down and landed softly and stopped next to Ergo who looked straight at Samael

"if you want blood, I will gladly spill yours" Ergo taunted him and the other proxies watched in silence

Samael grumbled and walked out punching the remains of the wall out

Jester breathed a sigh of relief and folded his arms

"a bit chaotic that one, I found a trail of blood leading away from the building and I am more than positive that Aelyria is alive Lord Ergo" Jester told him "Lord…Ergo?"

Vincent was scratching at his throne his body shaking

…

YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME…VINCENT LAW

…

Neo-Genesis

The phone call made Isaacs insides lurch

Two of the councilors were brutally murdered and the defense forces were called in to investigate

Isaac preferred not to tell Re-l anything about it, he knew how stubborn she could be and Howe was dangerous, the last thing he wanted was to go to war with the Magistrate

Isaac and James arrived at the Councillors dome which was a massive golden dome in the central district of the city

The soldiers stood at the entrance barring the public from going in or causing an uproar

"please return to your business, the defense forces are investigating, you have nothing to worry about" they shouted to the citizens

Inside Isaac and James walked down the immense passages filled with statues of Jesus Christ and other religious figures in the different sectors of the dome

A soldier at the end of the hall bowed with his arm across his chest

Isaacs face twisted at the gruesome scene in the landing below him

"according to our analysis Councillor Apollo and Zeus where murdered at 2:45 last night" the soldier reported and Isaac waved his hand

"looks like a clean cut across the stomach, neck and chest and there's only one type of blade that can do that, I don't like where this is going Isaac"

Isaac clenched his fist and saw the single katana stuck in Councilor Zeuz's body

A team of soldiers in new red uniforms ran in surrounding the two directors

"Isaac Charleston and James Stewart as superior officers of the Defense Forces you are under arrest for suspicion in the murder of High Councillors, please surrender immediately"

"Like hell we will" James retorted but was stopped when Isaac held out his arm

"under whose authority do you operate?" Isaac asked asserting his authority

"we operate directly under the magistrate, the defense forces and its entire system is being investigated in this case, please come quietly"

Isaac sighed and thought heavily

He shocked James when he untied his swords and rifle, unwilling James did the same and the two men were handcuffed

Suddenly a canister of gas erupted into auditorium

Gunfire erupted as the defense force soldiers assaulted the ones in red uniforms, their master precision taking the soldiers down like a farmer chuffed wheat

The last soldier fell at Isaacs feet but still alive

One soldier walked to Isaac and James, his blonde hair sticking through his mask

"took you long enough Alex" James told him

Alex cocked his head and handed two masks to James and Alex

Breathing heavy as they activated the masks James put his arm tightly around Alex's head

"James enough, what's happening here, how did you get this division here?"

"Klaus running his mouth with the Magistrate, by the time I got to the barracks these new soldiers where already clamping down but the 201st division was elsewhere so here we are"

"I have to get home, Re-l and Rion are in danger" Isaac ran ahead and picked up a rifle, clinging it to his belt

But outside chaos had erupted

The red uniformed soldiers and the 20st division had begun a crossfire

"James I need you to take the division and free the other divisions, Alex I want you to stay here with the 201st, understand?"

"where you goin?" James shouted taking cover behind a pillar

"I need to get home to Re-l"

"even if you save her where you going to go?"

"my dad, Howe is targeting the two of us, he won't assault the biggest corporation in the city, it's the safest place for her and Rion" Isaac spoke while checking the ammo on the rifle

"alright, I got your back"

Isaac and James charged and fired their rifles taking down two soldiers in the heads on the stairs

"CLEAR A ROUTE FOR THEM" Alex shouted and the soldiers concentrated their fire on the soldiers blocking a side passage

Isaac and James leaped down the stairs and took cover behind a pillar, turning around they took down more soldiers near the passage and sprinted making the passage and disappearing from view

…

Re-l stood on the balcony alarmed as the plume of smoke rose high into the air

Rion was playing with some of her toys on the couch

The cellphone vibrated on the glass table and Re-l grabbed it

"Isaac what's happening where are you, what's happening?"

"Where are you and Rion, don't leave the house and lock the door until I get home, it's like a goddamn war"

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Re-l listen to me, don't open the door for anyone do you hear me!"

"Alright, I understand"

"I'm on my way home, I love you"

"I love you too" Re-l closed the phone and ran to the door locking all the locks and pat Artemis on his face plate

"urrgh, what do you want?" he grumbled

"Please Artemis I need you to watch the door"

"what for, are you expecting danger?"

"YES, for hells sake"

Artemis grumbled and stood for a few seconds and then noticed the rising emotion of the young woman, his red eyes scanning her

The tall auto-reiv ascended in height and a mechanism loosened on his left arm and Artemis took a position in front of the door

Rion had become alert and was scared at the sudden change in Artemis

Re-l picked up her daughter and hugged her close sitting on the couch

The baby girl rested her head against Re-ls chest and she rested her head gently on her daughters

Rion had grown thick curly black locks and she had unique color to her eyes which was Isaacs grey on the outside and Re-ls blue on the inside and her skin was pale

Mother and daughter cuddled together on the couch and Re-l felt comfort and ease she never thought she would feel

Re-l sat humming a tune she remembered the little auto-reiv in a bunny suit playing on a harmonica

On earth near Mosk Pinnochio twirled and danced on her feet, singing the tune she used to play, then she noticed the trail of blood leading to a dark passage and found an angelic Proxy breathing heavily on the floor

Vincent shivered and his claws scratched at his throne as the voices echoed in his head

In his office Howe had become obsessed with his power and how easily people had become afraid of him

A young woman knelt at his legs, her head bobbing up and down on his length

She coughed and gagged wiping her mouth

A sick formed on his face


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – The descent – part 2

The city of Neo-Genesis was in flames as Howes new army clashed with the soldiers of the Defense Forces

The people ran for safety in the only place where they thought it was safest, in the massive dome of the councilors

But what they saw there was carnage

James sped on a bike for the barracks of the defense forces praying to god that the legions where left unharmed

Isaacs heart pounded in his chest

If Howe layed a finger on Re-l or Rion he would kill the magistrate himself

Re-l could hear the explosions and rifle fires in the distance and people shouting in the other apartments

Rion clutched her mother tightly and Artemis left eye turned into a targeting crosshair

Re-l picked up Rion and ran into the bed room as the door of the apartment crashed open and Artemis opened fire with his gatling gun as the cloak fell apart, the red uniformed soldiers screamed as the gun tore through them

Rion was crying and screaming and Re-l tried to hold her hand over her daughters mouth, she wanted Rion to get away from here so she could be safe, all she could think about was her daughters safety

"SOMEBODY THROW A FLASHBANG AND A FRAG ALREADY!" a soldier screamed

Re-ls face changed to pure terror and shielded her entire body over Rion and the explosion tore through the wall

Isaac felt a massive pain in his body as if his heart had been ripped from his chest as an explosion in the distance

Debris collapsed to the floor, tiles and pipes were shattered

Everything was ripped apart

Rion was very small but her body was shielded by her mother who leaned motionless against her daughter, blood trickled down her mouth dripping onto the ground

Rion shifted her body and Re-l fell heavily onto the ground next to her

The blood formed a pool around her head and seeped into her white shirt and hair

Rion screamed, crying and shaking her mother but Re-l didn't budge

Isaac clenched his teeth and without a second thought opened fire on the soldiers caught off guard in the main foyer

A platoon of 13 soldiers ran into the foyer targeting him and Isaac released the ammo cartridge, loading another

Re-l sat on the brown couch in what looked like her old apartment in Romdeau

"Re-l there you are, come on your going to be late, your grandfather is waiting for you you know?"

"IGGY, what are you doing here?"

"what are you talking about silly, I've always been here"

"where's Isaac and…Rion!...where's my daughter?"

"Isaac and your daughter?, hey are you feeling alright?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME IGGY"

"Re-l sweet heart are you alright?" Vincent appeared dressed very smartly and his hair long and spiky

"What the fuck are you doing here, get back" Re-l stepped back and her body began to shiver

"what are you talking about, don't you remember we got married and moved in together not too long ago"

"NO, I'M ENGAGED TO ISAAC"

"I don't want to hear this craziness, you're not feeling well"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Artemis eyes flashed bright, getting up from the sudden explosion from earlier his system rebooted and his vision cleared, analyzing the four soldiers in the apartment he drew the large katana on his right and assaulted the soldiers as Isaac clashed with his own katana dropping the rifles

Two soldiers remained and ran the other way screaming for their lives, their numbers where greatly destroyed by the gatling gun of Artemis and Isaac firing his sub machine guns from down the passage despite being weakened

Isaac limped into the apartment, the pain in his leg made him stumble but Artemis moved quickly and caught him giving him support

"Artemis, where is Re-l and Rion"

"inside the bedroom master"

Helping Isaac over to the bedroom

"RE-L!"

Re-l could hear a voice screaming for her but she couldn't make it out

"don't be silly, don't you remember you told me to come get you, you came to save me as I remember"

"hmph, yeah"

"go back now, Re-l Charleston, your family is waiting for you?" Vincent smiled and pushed Re-l backwards

Her eyes opened slowly as Isaac shook her and tear streamed down his face

Pain flushed through her body and she coughed up blood

"Is…Isaac" she muttered and her eyes where misty

Isaac looked around and saw the blast through the wall, a gaping hole

Elsewhere in the city

Kagero clutched a scalpel in her hand as soldiers mocked her and made whistling calls

One made for her and grabbed her chest pushing her against the wall and holding her arm against the wall, using all her strength she pushed against him and shoved the scalpel down into his neck

He screamed and blood gushed out, the second soldier punched her hard in her stomach and he ripped her shirt and bra off

Icarus and another doctor arrived and Icarus stabbed the soldier heavily in the neck

Kagero fell to the floor and covered her chest with her lab coat buttoning it up quickly

"Icki, where…have you been…what's going on?"

"No time to explain we gotta get out of here and get to Isaac, Re-l needs treatment immediately"

Administration building

Alex sat handcuffed, bowed forward

Klaus kneed him in the face and Howe waved his hand to tell him to stop

"do you know the penalty of treason in our city"

"fuck you"

"I've tried to be reasonable Alexander but you leave me no choice"

Alex breathed heavy as Klaus pointed his gun at his head

"as a fellow officer from the defense forces, I'll give you a merciful death"

Klaus pulled the trigger and Alex dropped to the side, blood pooling at his head his handsome face

Defense force barracks

James screamed firing his rifle into the air as the red uniformed soldiers ran for their lives, the legions shouting at their victory

…

"Hey Lord Ergo, look what we found, we thought its strange that this Auto-reiv was looking for something like this on our scavenging parties"

A Proxy revealed Pinnochio who held Leo in her arms, he was completely forgotten about when Isaac was attacked 4 years ago before the humans left for Neo-Genesis, buried by the sands in the wastelands but Pinnochio could sense a faint digital signature somewhere in the distance on the way to the ruins of Romdeau

"This, belonged to Re-l"

Pinnochio pressed her hand to Vincents face and he's entire body calmed and his mask disappeared

"Come now Vince, she wouldn't want you to behaving like this, after all she did believe in you after such a long from being together, and I of all people have always been there for you, haven't I"

"Pino"

"Its Pinnochio now Vincent Law, don't you remember I grew up?"

"That's right, I've forgotten about the good moments I've had"

"don't worry Vince, I'm sure everything will be just fine" Pinnochio smiled

Leo whirred to life and began to reveal a message hidden in his deep core

...

James stood with Isaac on his balcony overlooking the city as the defense forces regrouped into their divisions

"James, we're going to assault the administration and kill Howe, I hope you know that we're at war"

"Don't worry, when time comes I'll follow your orders defense force director, they uh…they got Alex"

Isaac punched the railing making his hand bleed

"we'll get our revenge James, on Howe and Klaus"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – The Descent Part 3

Pinnochio stood on the balcony of the Mosk tower watching the barren wasteland with a damaged Leo who had some of his metal faceplate missing revealing a cybernetic wiring and a black eye

"Is Re-l ever coming back?"

"I don't think her place is here anymore, I don't think any human is meant to be on earth anymore"

"That makes me sad, I miss her a lot"

"I miss her too…and a lot of other things too…like Pappa"

Kristeva was always close by, keeping an eye on Pino and Leo

The black Auto-reiv wrestled with her inner components, trying to find a memory of Raul Creed, but there was nothing

Just an empty space

"Hey Krissy, you ok?" Pino called out, the wind blowing her hair

"What did you call me?"

"Krissy, I can't call you Kristeva all the time can I?

"I guess…it doesn't sound bad"

"I think it sounds great"

"yeah…mee too" Leos voice distorted and shifted, his circuitry damaged from the wasteland

…

Neo-Genesis

Isaac watched Re-l sleep on the couch monitored by Kagero who dismissed her medical team a few days earlier, wanting to be with their own families

She noticed that Isaac was staring at her

"what?"

Ever since Kagero revealed to Re-l what she was and the fact that her blood can cure Maergery's cancer, Re-l refused to ever talk to her again

Re-l feared that if anyone else had known about her 'condition' as she called it, she would have received a lot of attention

Attention was something she hated

"you know what I'm going to say Ariel"

"listen Isaac, I'm sorry I told Re-l what I did Maergery is cured because of her"

"because what you told her, she thinks she isn't normal, she lays awake at night thinking that she's some biogenetic product produced in a lab somewhere and considering what she's been through, you where extremely selfish"

"Hey listen up Isaac, I lost my arm because those demons wanted her, she's the reason those demons attacked the colony, so from my point of view she's more selfish than I am" Kagero shouted at him swinging her arm and her cleavage swung with her

"I knew Icarus would bring you here but i'm not letting you stay here because of our friendship, Re-l is everything to me and when she wakes up, I don't want her to see you here"

"you would rather leave me to the wolves" her face changed and Isaac looked away at her expression

"just so you know those wolves tried to rape me Isaac I have nowhere to go, I'm scared and I don't want to…"

"don't want to what?"

"I…I'm jealous Isaac…I've always been jealous of you always turning me away, I always loved you and you could never see it"

"Ariel…"

"and then you fall for…this girl…this girl was the reason why I lost my arm" Kagero was crying, the tears rolled down her cheeks and her fists where clenched

Isaacs face turned to horror when he noticed that Kagero was holding a very sharp scalpel

In a fit of mad rage Kagero swung at Re-l, her face twisted into madness

Isaac leaped to her and fought with her over the scalpel, she moved to punch him at the resistance he gave her and she slashed his face from his bottom face to the bridge of his nose

"ARIEL STOP, ARE YOU INSANE?" he screamed and she fought harder

Vanessa and Arthur ran to the room and Maergery was held back by her father, Rion was crying in the bedroom

"Ariel stop"

Kagero pushed Isaac backed over the couch and finally free of Isaac she looked at Re-l

So helpless and weak

But so beautiful

She quivered and shook violently, Isaac leaped to his feet and saw Kagero shaking about her thoughts

She bit her lip and anger took over

Rion came ran past Maergery and straight to Re-l burying her head in her mother's chest

Kagero stood horrified and the scalpel dropped from her hand, mortified she staggered back and collapsed to her feet

Isaac ran around the couch and hugged Rion tightly

Kagero stared at the floor, her hair and everything about her was a complete mess

"ARE YOU INSANE ARIEL, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Isaac screamed at her but she didn't move

she just shook and cried

A soldier came running with his sword in hand

"Director Isaac, I heard noises and came running, what happened here?"

"I want you arrest Director Kagero and hand cuff her, she's a danger to herself and those around her"

"uh yes Sir"

The soldier unhooked his handcuffs and handcuffed Kagero

She bowed her head and the tears continued to fall

Isaac was still bleeding from his scar

"argh damn it"

"Hey you're bleeding, here let me see" Maergery ran over and examined his face

"I'm fine" he turned his face away

"no you're not, it looks deep and it could get worse"

"I SAID I'M FINE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he screamed, he was sick of so many things and didn't know what to do anymore

Maergery reeled in shock, Isaac had never screamed at her like that before

"son your sister is only trying to help you, you need to calm downm for your daughters sake" Arthur told him

"I don't need to relax, I just want all this to end!"

"we all do but taking your anger out on us won't end this conflict outside and in yourself" Vanessa walked to him slowly and put on her sons shoulder

Isaac put Rion by Re-l who took her mother's hand and lay against her

"I don't know what to do Mom, everything is just falling apart, I should never have let Re-l see Howe"

"there's no way you could have known what that man would do"

Isaac walked to the wall and slid down sitting against it, he looked up at the ceiling, Maergery wanted to sit with him but Arthur held her back

"But dad?"

"your brother needs time to think about the consequences of his actions of bringing that girl here"

"Arthur?!"

"I'm not saying Ariel was right trying to kill Re-l, that girl has been trouble ever since Isaac met her, she's brought shame to me and now they laugh at me, they say my son has brought home a tramp and a slut"

Vanessa marched to her husband and slapped him

He pressed his hand against the stinging skin on his cheek and she slapped him again

"How dare you, that young woman is the mother of your granddaughter and your son loves her, Maergery is cured of her cancer, your own daughter is healthy and safe you bastard, that girl never had parents or experienced a real family before, you have no idea what she's been through, or the happiness she feels and the sheer love she shows for Rion and your son"

Arthur was ashamed of himself, he sat on the opposite wall and slid down adjacent from Isaac

"Re-l has always tried to make you love her and hoping you would show her a smile or anything, you won't even hold Rion because you think we're tainted"

"I don't think your tainted and was so concerned over our reputation that I neglected to consider how you would feel, I've turned away from you for too long and I'm sorry Isaac, I know I can't take back what I said about her but I want you to know I am truly sorry"

"I'm not the one you should apologise to dad, when my fiancé wakes up you are going to apologise to her"

…

"GO AWAY" Vincent screamed at nothingness, he was alone in the throne room and his voice echoed through the emptiness he was trapped in

"the despair fills you, you feel the crushing anguish and you are helpless to do anything" that sadistic voice haunted him

"you don't exist anymore!, leave me alone"

"I AM YOU AND YOU ARE ME, YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THE EMPTINESS AND MALICE I'VE IMPLANTED IN YOU"

Vincent screamed again and his guttural cry broke through the illusion and Aelyria dragged herself up the massive set of stairs

"no you can't lose yourself, not again"

She struggled up the stairs and reached the top level collapsing from exhaustion, the pain in her left side shot through her and she winced in pain

She dragged herself to her feet and pushed for the throne room

Vincent was standing alone looking up at the sky

"Er…Ergo?"

"what do you want?"

"I…was…looking everywhere for…you"

"what am I supposed to do, there's nothing for me here anymore just an empty space of despair"

"despair is…an empty word…"

"empty like me"

"that…..negativity is starting…to irritate me…get a hang of yourself"

"that sounds like something Re-l would say" he smiled "Re-l" his mind flashed when he first met her and everything that happened after that

Surprising Aelyria he ripped off his mask and crushed it and then walked to her and grabbed her burnt wing

"what…are you….doing…..no stop" terror filled her but screaming Vincent tore her wing off she howled in pain, blood splattered across the floor but then something miraculous happened

From the gaping hole of her side a new wing had begun to sprout, covered in sinew and blood the pain began to fade and she watched in amazement as her new wing began to form, it turned from light olive to a shimmering gold white, the wing sprouted from the fleshy covering and its magnificent beauty made Aelyria cry silent tears

"we Proxies are powerful beings and I've come to care a lot about you Aelyria, I won't let you die or suffer any pain again"

She stood up and stared in Ergo's face smiling at him

She grabbed him pressing her lips against his, surprising him at first but the softness of her lips and the feelings he fought against for so long had risen to the surface

Vincent know knew that with Aelyria…Proxy One will never haunt him again

Vincent remembered something he had forgotten a long time ago, something he would put to use in the next hundreds of years on earth

…

Re-l slowly lifted her heavy eyelids and found Isaac sitting nearby, he was covered in a blanket an Rion lay against him

Tears streamed down and she smiled

"Isaac!" she called for him lifting her arm

Isaac and Rion woke slowly and carefully placing Rion against the head rest of the couch both he and Rion hugged Re-l, Isaac kissed her

Vanessa and Arthur watched and Maergery wasn't sure whether to run and hug Re-l or give Isaac time alone with her

She stroked his face and turned to Rion, then she began to cry even more and pulled her daughter close kissing her multiple times

"Thank Gods you're ok"

Isaac felt he could think more clearly now and he turned to the massive spire far off in the distance

"I'm coming for you, you bastard!"


End file.
